Criminal Affairs
by butterflyprincess465
Summary: Kim Crawford is the new girl with many secrets. She meets Jack Brewer and is sucked into an unexpected life. Secrets will be revealed, dangerous pasts will be uncovered, and of course there will be love. Can Kim handle it all or will she need help? And why does she keep getting weird flashbacks of someone special? I already posted this but I have to do it again properly.
1. Chapter 1: Getting to Know

Hey so I'm new to Fanfiction and I'm still trying to figure this stuff out but give this story a chance pleaseeeee? ANYWAYS you probably didn't come here to hear me blab sooooo here we go!

Chapter 1: Getting to Know

I groggily wake up to the sound of my stupid alarm clock ringing. UGH! Why do I have to go to a new school? Why do I have to be the new girl? I don't even know if people will like me. Oh who am I kidding nobody is going to like me, who did at my old school? Nobody! Who did when I auditioned for a singing part in the school play? Nobody! I guess I just have to face it -I'm a loser and everybody knows it no matter what school I go to.

"Kim! Honey your going to be late!"

That's my mother, my sweet mother who thought it was a good idea to move here. Well the only reason she decided to move here was for her own needs; she wanted to stay with her childhood friends, Mark and Alice Brewer. I heard they have a son but I didn't really pay attention to whatever my mom says about them. I'm still steamed how she just packed up and moved here after my dad died. Yes, it's true my dad died, but he was in the war so I was a little prepared for this. Not that I'm saying that I knew my dad was going to die but that I kind of expected it. I was still devastated when we got the news; my mother didn't come out of her room for a month poor girl. That's when she got that call from Alice saying she should stay closer to her -my mom and dad were apparently all friends with the Brewers from school, so it shook them really bad too- but I think she just wanted to make me have a hell of a life.

"KIM!" My mother warns.

"Coming mom! Sheesh!" I take a look at myself in the mirror, same ugly face, same ugly body, same ugly blonde hair, same ugly teenage girl.

I grab my book bag and hop down the stairs I know I look horrible because I'm wearing my blue and red checkered collar shirt, black skinny jeans, and neon green socks. None of it matches, of course it doesn't I chose it. My mom looks up at me and smiles.

"Wow! You look beautiful dear," Yeah right she's just saying that to get on my good side.

I roll my eyes, "Mom, your supposed to say that your my mother."

"No I don't, I only say things that are true!" She replies innocently.

I give her a glare, "I'm leaving." I say as I go to the kitchen to grab an apple.

"But I made you breakfast!" She says in a pleading voice.

"I'm not hungry Mom, eat it with Da-" My sentence comes to a screeching halt, I hear my mom's fork clatter against the plate. Why can't I get used to having my dad gone? It's like there's a whole other piece to him that I haven't figured out.

My mom speaks again, but her voice is soft and sad, "I would but you know...you go though your going to be late anyways."

Her brown eyes meet mine, Mrs. Brewer says we have identical eyes, if that's true then why do mine look so bad?

"I'm sorry," I whisper quietly and guiltily walk out the door.

Man, I really got watch my tongue or else I could really hurt somebody, but there's always something weird when it comes towards my dad. I always get these dreams that make me feel like they're real but I cant put my finger on it. And then there are some words that make me feel a special something again. I shove these thoughts out of my head and focus on school, like where my locker is; the school sent me all of my class information beforehand so I wouldn't have to go through all that crap of coming to the principal's office, getting my schedule, not know where my class is, and then being late while everybody stares at you as you walk in. My locker number is: 465B. Hopefully it's in a good place and not next to some sweaty guy or an annoying pop diva. I walk up to the front steps of the school, its nice. It has a three story building that's all white, a brown roof and red glass doors; in the corner there are four words WELCOME TO SEAFORD HIGH! In black.

I feel like vomiting, not because of the school, but because of the pressure. I take a deep breath and suck in all the air, it feels good and calms me down a little. Hesitantly I take a step forward and open the red glass door. Just like I thought all eyes are on me. Every single one of them, not even one person is minding their own business, their all focused on me. I keep my head down and look for my locker, which is a bad idea because I'm crashing into things. Finally! Locker number 465B not a bad place, I try the combination and it opens as quickly as a mouse, whoops bad simile. Smiling and giving myself a pat on the back I put in all of my books except for English which is what I have now. Suddenly, I hear the bell ring, a loud jingle that I've never heard before, and people start rushing around me. I try to get past them but I'm overwhelmed, suddenly I get knocked into something hard, I'm about to fall when something grabs my waist, by something I mean someone; the noise comes to an immediate halt. I look up to see the most beautiful brown orbs I have ever seen, even more prettier than my mom's eyes and that's saying something because my mom's eyes are amazing. I don't know how long I've been looking into the person's eyes but I know that its too long, so I move them looking down to his face. He has an even more handsome face than I would have thought, and his lips are the perfect shade. He's tall I can tell because he's leaning down at me and I'm not too short. His chest, oh god his chest is definitely a six pack for sure, I know because he's wearing a white shirt which shows off all of his muscles. Suddenly, I look up to his face to see a smirk, and not a playful smirk but a mean one.

"S-S-sorry." I whisper in a humble tone and untangle myself from his amazing arms.

He looks back up at me, "Sorry? Please anyone would want to be in my arms right now. Haha your wish is fulfilled klutz."

I hear laughing and turn around to see a crowd had formed in the time I had been observing his muscles. I look around everybody is laughing at me for falling in this jerk's, but beautiful, arms. I can feel my cheeks starting to turn pink, why does everyone have to pay attention to what I do? I don't say a word because everybody is still laughing including the jerk. I pick up my book and hug it close to my chest and start to walk away. Fast.

The Jerk shouts, "Hey blondie! What's your name?"

I stop short, the words ringing in my head like a million bells. Those words, those words, THOSE WORDS! I know those words from somewhere, that unfinished puzzle piece. '_Hey blondie! What's your name?'_why are those words so important? Why do they make me feel something, something that I know but cant remember. Something that's on the tip of a cliff ready to fall off. Something that is so lost that it needs at least five books to find? Something that I cant remember, or maybe it's a someone that I cant remember. I turn around, back to the jerk, he's still laughing along with the many people. Without any hesitation I walk away, away, and away. But only to English class.

One Month Later:

It's been a month since I've been at Seaford High and I haven't liked it much. For one thing I've got no friends, I'm the lowest of the lowest, oh and I developed a crush on the school's badboy. After a week of school I've figured out the cliches, it starts out with the most popular to the least popular:

1. The Populars:

a) Jocks: Brody Carlson, Rave Dikesons, Brad Credit, and Kyle Anderson.

b) Annoying Bitches:Donna Tobin, Kelsey Emil, Tia Stotes, and Olivia Kristen.

2. The Mysterious:

a) Bad Boys:Jack Brewer, Jerry Martinez, and Isah Sloke.

b) Bad Girls:Grace Miller and Emily Desans.

3. The Normals:

a) Musics:Hannah Letters, Caren Sanders, and Prinky Goldstops

b) Artists:Jake Sesters, Mikey Soles, Julia Olsen, and Alex Dikesons.

c) Drama:Solty Sinders and Jack Mikers.

4. The Nerds:

a) Nerds:Milton Krupnick, Justin Russo, Alex Martino, and Julie Sanders.

b) Geeks:Kate Oltters, Brian Herso, and Piney Gols.

5. Under All People (UAP):

a) Norks:Kim Crawford.

See? I'm the lowest of the lowest. Brody, Rave, Brad, and Kyle are the highest of the highest they're known as the hearthrobs. Brody and Rave aren't so bad but the others love to bully me. The highest of the girls is Donna Tobin as the lead or head of the group, also known as the royal slut, she has a major obsession with Jack, but thankfully he doesn't like her. Then there are Kelsey, Tia, and Olivia they are the other part of the Annoying Bitches committee. Next are the mysterious people, Jack is their leader and also the most feared person in our school, he can kill a person in ten seconds flat. You don't want to get on his bad side or your practically history. After all of the Normals and the Geeks and the Nerds and everybody there's me. The Nork, a nork is basically the combination of Nerd and a Dork, I know what your all wondering, why am I not part of the Nerd club, well that's because I'm too unpopular to even be a nerd. Nobody talks to me, unless they want to beat me up, actually the only person who talks to me is Jack but only because he makes me to do his homework and basically all school work. I've never had a real conversation with him besides him telling me what to do, yet I still have a crush on him. How is this possible I have no idea. Normally when he wants to meet me in the library for our secret meetings he slips me a note. But today he didn't which means I get to stay in the library all afternoon to get my work done. Finally! I take out my biology work and get started on something to do with a golgi apparatus. After an hour of work I see a familiar pair of vans on the ground, they're connected with a body, not just any body Jack Brewer's body.

I look up at him, "Ugh! What work do you want done?" I ask in an exasperated tone.

He raises his eyebrow, his face set on a frown, "Nothing I need to talk to you."

I look at him and roll my eyes, "Isn't that what your doing right now?"

He grabs my hand and forcefully pulls me out of the chair, "Listen blondie, you better do what I say or there's going to be a problem."

I don't say anything, because I can see the look in his eyes; he means business. He drags me to far end of the library and into a row of army books. He stands statue still.

"You have to live with me." He says in a hushed tone.


	2. Chapter 2: Coping

_You have to live with me." He replies in a hushed tone._

I look up at him surprised, "what did you say?"

He takes a deep breath and looks me straight in the eyes, "I said you have to live with me."

I give him a cold stare, "What joke are you and friends trying to play here?"

I push him aside and _try_ to walk away. But he grabs my wrist, slaps me, and throws me into the wall his hands clutching at my sides, "You really don't want to make me madder than I already am." He says in a dangerously low voice.

Him slapping me is nothing new anymore. He always does this to people he is frustrated with, which means he's really really frustrated. I start to sweat, not because I'm scared of him but because he's really really close to me. Like really close, if he steps and inch closer he would be kissing me. But he's not though, only our noses are touching. I look at the ground focusing on the pattern of the blue carpet; I press my lips together and swallow a gulp in my throat. I can still feel his gaze on me, they're not leaving my face. He brings his mouth to my ear and whispers something so quietly that even pitch silent library can't hear it. But thankfully I can, "It's about your father."

I can feel my ears perk up attentively, slowly I raise up my eyes back to his, my voice barely a whisper, "Dad?" He nods. My deep breathing can be heard a mile away, my eyes start to water as the memories of my father come rushing in again. Jack is still looking at me straight in the eyes, the frown never leaving his face.

I speak again my voice still a whisper, "What about my dad?" My voice is hopeful, I can tell by the way he looks at me, with regret and sorrow.

He closes his eyes and opens them and then closes them again, he takes a deep breath and opens them like he finally made a decision, "I-I-I-I can't tell you." For a second I hear some softness in his voice.

"Talk to your mom. She'll tell you everything." He lets go of me and I fall down with a soft thud, "But don't think that just because you're going live with me our relationship will be any different."_ Did I say I heard softness in his voice? Well it's all gone now._ I think as I watch him walk away. _God, why do I like him when I'm supposed to hate him?_

"Hello Mother." My voice is oozing with dislike as she walks through the door. She looks at me surprised. I know why, my hands are folded across my chest, I'm glaring at her, and oh I have five empty suitcases lying next to me.

"Kim! What are you doing here so early?" She puts a hand on her chest as if I've scared her. "How did school go?"

"Well ummm let's see, I had a math test which I aced, we ran a mile in P.E. and I got 7:45 yippee and ummm...Jack Brewer came up to me today and told me I have to live with him tomorrow!" He didn't really come up to me he technically made me come up to him.

My mom lets out a breath, "Whew! I thought I was gonna have to tell you, but I see Jack beat me to it."

I give her a glare, "What the hell is going on Mom?"

"Missy, language." My mom warns.

"Sorry…why do I have to stay with Jack?"

She shrugs and smiles sheepishly, "Well the Brewers and I are leaving for Europe tomorrow for three months."

I give her an incredulous look, "And you tell me now?"

"Kim honey I'm sorry"

"Yeah right, I just can't believe your leaving me with a teenage boy for three months, what kind of mother would do that?!"

"Oh come on!" She pushes, "Jack is so sweet, why can't you see that?"

I let out a laugh, Jack and sweet don't go together. "Why are you being so ridiculous mom?"

"Kim! I took this decision after seeing what Jack is like, and plus his parents are my best friends have you forgotten that huh? I think I can trust their son."

I let out an exasperated gasp, "Ugh! Mom you don't get it."

She runs her hand through her brown hair –mine is blonde because of my father, "No Kim, you don't get it. You just try to make arguments out of every little thing."

I glare at her some more, "I'm not trying to make an argument!"

Her voice rises, "Yes you are, and I don't want you to use that tone with me. No more arguing, you're staying with Jack and that's FINAL!"

Furious, I run into my room and shut the door. My mom really doesn't get it, Jack is a bad boy he will beat up anyone he doesn't like, and he even slaps me once in a while when he's frustrated like he did today. Mom thinks Jack is the perfect guy and everything but he's not, he's not even sweet like my mom keeps telling me he is. Jack is an amazing actor, he can mask up his real personality in front of my mom and his parents. Ugh! I flop down into my bed and pull the covers over my face, maybe this will all go away and I'll wake up tomorrow like this was a dream. A horrible dream. Obviously that's not going to happen because this is too real –I really am staying with Jack. I turn off my lights and shut the balcony door; suddenly I get this feeling that I'm being watched. I walk back over to the balcony and open the door. Nothing. I glance down at the ground there are a bunch of shadows of the bushes; I see something dart into the corner, probably a mouse. A vision of Jack's brown eyes flashes into my mind, and I feel like I'm seeing them right now, right at this moment. They're gone though and I hear soft knock at my door, it's my mom. Who else?

"Kim?" She says softly.

"Over here," I say and wave my hand gently.

She walks over and looks at the view -my room has the best view of the city at night. She stays silent for a minute or two before she starts talking again.

"Are you still mad?"

"No," I admit, "But why him Mom?"

She looks over at me, "I thought you liked him." I gasp how did she know, "Wha- Wha- what makes you say that?"

She smiles, "I don't know, you always light up like a Christmas tree whenever I say his name, and when I invite them over for dinner you're always really quiet."

"I'm really quiet in general." I say defensively.

"I know that honey, but I'm your mother I can tell when my daughter likes somebody."

"Well I guess I do like him, but I also hate him too. And whenever you call them over for dinner I feel happy but at the same time mad."

"And why is that?" She asks in a soft tone.

"I really don't know." It's true, I don't know why I like him, and why I hate him at the same time. Again like my father, there's something missing, a small puzzle piece. Just a tiny one that will answer all my questions, I just need to find it. There's silence, my mom's quiet again, maybe she's thinking about dad too.

"Mom?" I whisper.

"Hmmm?" She's listening.

"When Jack said I have to stay at his house he said something about Dad. Are you leaving because of Dad?"

Mom looks at me surprised, "I-I ummm…" She's stuttering which means she's nervous. "Nooooo pshh, Jack-Jack probably only said that to get your attention, this has nothing to do with your dad." She turns around and faces the wall. Me and my mom are horrible liars, so I can tell she's not telling me something.

"But-"

"Just pack your things and go to sleep, I'll see you in the morning." She snaps and hurriedly walks away.

I just finished my science project when the bell rings; I quickly walk up to the front of the classroom and hand in my project. Whew! Finished it right when the period ended, that's what I call a close call. It's 2:40 and I groan, school ended, normally people love it when school is done, but I don't. At least not today; I have to meet up with Jack after school and from there we're going to my house to get my things. Then we head back to his house where my adventure starts. By adventure I mean living with Jack Brewer. I stuff my things inside my backpack and head for the door, Jack told me to meet him behind the school because he doesn't want anybody seeing me walk with him. So I wait until nobody is looking and head to the back of the school; there are not many people so it doesn't take as long as I thought. I guess everybody was in a hurry to head home today. I see the dumpster and a familiar shadow rested next to it. It's Jack, today he decided to wear all black –black shirt, black jacket, and black shoes. The only color on him is his jeans which are dark blue and his hair. Even his headphones are black, he doesn't look up when I arrive, he just keeps bobbing his head to the music.

"Jack?" I say quietly, he doesn't look up.

"Jack?" I say a little bit louder, no reply.

"Jack!" I yell, still no reply, how loud did he put the music?

"JACK!" I shout, finally his head shoots up. He jumps up and grabs my shoulders and slams me into wall.

"Don't ever do that!" He growls.

I look down at the ground and stutter out a small sorry. He lets go of me and tells me to follow him. Naturally I do, but he stops me, "Maintain a 3 feet distance."

I stop and wait for him to walk, and then when I'm sure I start walking. Stupid him and his stupid bad boy reputation. After we exit the school, I walk up a little closer to him, he doesn't say anything this time. I guess since no one's here it's ok with him.

"Do you know the way?" I ask him.

"Shut up blondie!" He snaps.

Why is he always so irritated around me? He keeps on walking in front of me, _look at him acting like he knows the way._ I think bitterly, but then I remember he's been to my house before. Great now I feel stupid. We arrive at my house after what feels like hours, my mom and his parent are already there with my suitcases and a taxi. They're all smiling at me.

My mom grins at me and waves like an idiot, I cringe, "Hi honey!" She says really cheerfully, and for a split second I wonder if she told the Brewers about my crush on Jack, she wouldn't do that would she?

"How was school?" She asks me and Jack. I don't reply and he does the same.

"Jack!" Mrs. Brewer warns, "Mrs. Crawford just asked you something."

He takes a deep breath and starts talking, "It was fine," he says in a dull tone, "right?" He looks over at me and smirks, probably thinking about how he slammed me into the wall earlier.

Understanding what he meant I also reply, "Ummm…yeah it was fine." I say as I slap a smile on my face.

"That's good." Says Mr. Brewer. "I'm so glad you are staying with Jack he could really use some company while we're gone. Sometimes when he's home alone he gets scared."

Jack glares at Mr. Brewer his face is bright red, I smirk, "Yeah I'm glad I could help with his problem." I say overly cheerfully. That was a mistake.

My mom speaks up, "Oh! Since Kim is helping you," she turns to Jack, "with your problems you could also help Kim with her waking up problem." Now it's my turn to glare and turn bright red, while Jack smirks at me.

He gives me a dangerous look, "Oh I would be happy to help."

I gulp inside. I look around and ask my mom, "How come there's only my luggage and not yours?"

My mom laughs, "They're in the taxi, Kim." She says as if to say 'duh!'.

Jack starts snickering, but his mom gives him a glare and he immediately stops. I guess he does listen to his parents.

"Jack when we leave, you're going to have to help Kim with her suitcases okay?" Mrs. Brewer says.

Jack smirks again, "Sure thing Mom."

His mom nods approvingly, "Good."

My mom gives me a hug and a kiss and so do Jacks mom and dad too. Suddenly, I feel a pang of jealousy as Jack gets to have two kisses and two hugs whereas I only get one. Look at me I sound like a baby. The Brewers and my mom climb into the taxi and start waving as they drive away, I know I have tears in my eyes, but I refuse to let them drop in front of Jack. The driver whisks away my mom and Jacks parents in one second. I let out a breath and press my lips together; I look over at Jack, he's texting on his phone. Does he not have any emotion about his parents?

I snap my fingers, "Jack?"

He looks up and glares at me, "What do you want."

I've never been to his house before, so I have no idea where to go. I move my fingers as if to say, 'lead the way.' He starts walking and I do too until I realize that I have two big suitcases and one little one to carry.

I clear my throat, "Um Jack?" I say and he turns around, that stupid irritated look on his face, "What about my suitcases?"

He looks down at my luggage and then back at me and then keeps walking down the street. I watch him walk away and then look at my suitcases. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ _Why can't he help me? Nobody's here anyways. _Grumbling to myself I try to pull my two big suitcases forward, but their too damn heavy. I try even more and close my eyes, it starts moving. Yesss! But then I realize I'm not moving the two suitcases, Jack is. He looks at me with those beautiful eyes of his.

"Such a weakling." He shakes his head.

Those words they're something special, I feel like I know those words. I remember the other words that gave me a weird feeling in my stomach: _'Hey blondie, what's your name!' _and now these, _'such a weakling.' _Why are these words so important? I have no idea what they are leading me to, but all I know is that, I'm getting closer to finding that special puzzle piece. But I really got to write this down or else I'm going to forget it. Though, the only thing I'm thinking about right now –as Jack walks away with my two big suitcases- is that the all tough Jack Brewer just helped me. Smiling to myself I grab my little suitcase and start walking after him, ready to begin my new life.


	3. Chapter 3: Soaked

Chapter 3: Soaked

'_Though, the only thing I'm thinking about right now –as Jack walks away with my two big suitcases- is that the all tough Jack Brewer just helped me.'_

It's about a 20 minute walk from my house to Jack's house and I'm already getting to know the neighborhood. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, I've lived here for about a month and yet I haven't seen the neighborhood. Well, you can thank the brown-haired boy walking in front of me for that; I was always scared he would come and find me if I ever walked to his side of the neighborhood. That and he also threatened me to stay out of his way after school too. You know as I come to think of it, Jack Brewer has been in my life a lot these past few days –which only makes me want to have him more. Though I know that's never going to happen in this generation or any other generation –ever. There's an obvious reason for this and it's simply that he would never go out with a freak like me; sure in most stories I've heard the main character always says that stupid 'he/she's never going to date me' quote and the person ends up liking them the whole time. But in my case this is wayyyyyyy different. Do you ever see the girl getting beat up by the guy before? No you haven't because it's never happened before. Nobody should ever get my pathetic, horrible, demented life. And as for my dad, I know something's wrong, I'm smart enough to figure that out –there's something that I don't know, something that everybody knows except me. By everybody I mean my mom, Mrs. Brewer, Mr. Brewer, and even Jack. Yes, Jack knows it too, but he's not telling me, and I feel like a deer, not knowing when a lion or some other animal is going to pounce. I turn my attention back to Jack he's listening to music while he carries my bags –very heavy bags- he's been quiet about this whole 'living with me' situation, I thought he would give me a bunch of rules on what to do but he hasn't said a word. I'm hoping he'll remain silent so I could just make it through the next three months without getting hit or getting yelled at by my stupidity.

Suddenly, he comes to a halt. I look around confused, there are four houses three big ones and one little one. Maybe one of the big ones is his, but he surprises me by taking out a key and unlocking the little one. By little I'm mean compared to the other houses here -if I was comparing my house to his house his would be five times mine.

My mouth drops open when he lifts my suitcase up in the air and fits them through the door –his muscles are…oh my gosh! How the hell did he lift something soooooo heavy, when I couldn't even push it an inch forward.

I'm still standing there looking like a clown until he snaps his fingers, "Hello blondie!" Another phrase to add to the book; and another vision runs through my mind: someone's running. I close my eyes and he slaps the back of my head. _Ow!_

"Are you coming? Or do you want me to make you live on the road, which, by the way, is fine by me." He says raising his hands and smirking.

I quickly snap out of my thoughts and shake my head. In response he flaps his hands in front of his face as if to say **come on!** I shuffle my feet and trudge after him, the minute I step in I'm met with an average doormat, a couch and a TV. Behind the couch there's a small hall and then a flight of stairs; this house is the type of house where all the rooms are showing, so I can easily see there are three rooms: the guest room, another room –probably Jack's room, and his parents' room. Basically, the only area downstairs -besides the living room- is the kitchen. Even though it doesn't sound big, the space in each room must be huge considering how big the living room is. I'm still awing at the size when he snaps his fingers in front of my face again –is this going to be a habit with him? Cause it's getting annoying.

"Blondie!" I jump at his voice, "Let's get things straight-" There goes the hope for no rules, I close my eyes and prepare for a list of things not to do, "You're not allowed to go upstairs." _That's it? I thought there would be more. Huh? Lucky day for me. Wait a sec!_

"If I can't go upstairs then where am I supposed to stay?"

He spreads his arms around the couch, "Right here."

"On the couch?"

He grabs my shoulders and pushes me into the wall, I hear a thud and a grunt, they're both me.

"Listen blondie." What is it with that name? "You go by my rules. If you want to live here then do as I say."

"Who said I want to stay here." I snap. I wish I bit my tongue. Jack grabs my neck.

"You're mom did!" _Uh-oh!_ I think. He's frustrated. Thinking fast, I kick his shin and run up the stairs as fast as a bolt. I find some room and shut the door as fast as I can. Guess I chose the wrong room, because it's Jack's.

**Two Weeks Later:**

"Hey Blondie get up!" Ugh! No way am I going to wake up today. Too early and too annoying. I hear footsteps; they're coming down the stairs. I unravel myself from my blanket and take a small peek; it's none other than Jack Brewer staring down at me. I pretend to be asleep and shut my eyes tight. Jack starts shaking me –over the past two weeks I stopped getting scared of him and grew a backbone as Grace would say. Grace is the only one who knows about me and Jack living together, and she's been doing a good job of keeping it a secret. Grace may be my best friend but she's also a huge gossiper, so I didn't really want her to know about it at first but obviously she did, by complete accident though.

_Flashback: _

_I was coming out of class ready to meet Jack behind the dumpster when Grace stopped me._

_"You're not telling me something Kim."_

_Great! She's figuring it out and I'm a horrible liar, this should make it even easier!_

_"What?" My voice goes very very very high, I adjust it and try again. "What?" Way too low. "What?" Better. "What makes you say that?" I realized when I try to lie I always start with that catch phrase. Weird. _

_She puts her hands on her hips, "Don't play dumb-ass with me! Kimberly Crawford." If only Jack could say those two words together. _

_I look at the ground and then at my watch. Shit! It's already 2:50 Jacks going to be pissed and that's even worse than when he's frustrated. "Look Gracie! I'm sorry but I really have to go! My-mom yeah, she's going to be really mad. I'll see you tomorrow!" __**Really Kim really!**__ I quickly ran away. She didn't buy it, __**of course she didn't! Do you expect her to?!**__ I ran over to Jack saying sorry a million times, but he ignored me, and pushed me into the wall as usual. I squeeze my eyes tight waiting for a slap. But it never came because Grace took that exact moment to find us and start squealing. Jack literally ran over to her and knocked her down. I don't know if I should be happy or mad that she followed me. _

_"Shhh! Shhhh!" Jack put his hand over her mouth before someone heard. _

_I ran over to her and told her everything, but still the first thing that came out of her mouth was, "Are you two secretly dating?"_

_End of Flashback:_

Yeah, I wish. Again it's never going to happen. Although Jack has been kind of nice to me now that we are staying together, and get this –he even stopped slapping me. The first day we were supposed to go to school Jack decided to not wake me up, so I ended up coming in late and getting detention. But later through the week Jack grew a head and started to wake me up in the morning. Like now at this moment, Jack was trying to wake me up but I wouldn't budge. I don't know why I'm being so stubborn today, I just can't make it to school.

"Blondie! Wake up! Wake up! Man you're a heavy sleeper!" I hear footsteps walking away, which triggers my brain as a GO! So I get up and rub my eyes, it's a gloomy day –the perfect kind of day! I really don't want to waste this day on boring old school. I turn around and BAM! There he is sitting there with that stupid smirk of his.

I start to stutter, "H-h-h-hey! What's happening?" I let out a nervous chuckle, I could of just slapped myself. _Great Kim! You're making an even bigger fool of yourself. _

Jack raises an eyebrow and smirks even more, he coolly walks over to the sofa, and grabs my legs and my arms. I scream as he picks me up, "Jack! Jack! Let me go! Please!" For you people this might be amusing but for me it's not, because I know what comes next. A torturing device he thinks of, it could include anything tickling, slapping, pouring orange juice on your head, or putting you in a cold shower with your clothes on. He takes me to his room and drops me on the bed, I take a good look at what he's wearing –a black unzipped jacket, a blue striped shirt, black jeans, his signature vans, and a small necklace with a shark tooth on it. I remain on the bed and watch him lock his door, probably so I won't escape. He takes my arms and puts them over my head with one hand; I'm terrified knowing what comes next. He starts to tickle me. Oh great! He chose the tickle torture treatment or as I like to call the TTT. I start squirming under his firm grip, he's grinning and I try not to laugh. He tickles me even harder and I practically have to bite my lip from bursting. He flips me over and tickles my back, I can't take it, he's tickling my waist, I crack and a second later I'm howling with laughter. Jack's laughing too, but it's an evil laugh.

"Jack! Haha- haha Pl-hah ha- stop- ha-I'm begging- ahhh- you!" I'm twisting and turning until he grabs my feet and rubs his fingers against them.

"JACK!" I'm screaming with pain from laughing. Finally, he stops and pulls me down onto the ground, I'm still in shock from the TTT –it's horrible. He runs into his bathroom and brings out a bucket of water, my eyes widen in shock. A double torture treatment! I get up and try to run but he's too fast for me and a second later I'm soaking wet.

"Augggghhh! Jack!" He smirks.

"That's a good look for you!" He starts laughing his stupid head off. I get up and regain my composure. Now I'm mad. I start glaring at him; he doesn't stop laughing. I really feel like slapping him right now, though he'd probably kill me if I did. I'm going over the possibilities of what to do to get back at him, when I hear a thunder from outside. I take my eyes of Jack's hysterically laughing form and take a peek at his balcony, it's raining.

I start smiling, "Jack! Look outside!"

He turns around and snorts, "What's so great about it?"

"Isn't it a perfect day to stay here." I say trying to show hope in my voice. His eyes widen as he starts to get what I'm going for.

"No no no no no no no! There is no way I'm calling your mom and telling her to tell the school that you're 'sick'."

I try again, "Please Jack? Can't you do me this one favor?"

"I don't do favors." He shoots.

I go a different route, "Then can you do me this um…deed?" He gives me the weirdest look ever.

"Nope."

"Fine then." I say pouting and crossing my arms, "But I'm not going."

He chuckles, "then does that mean your ditching?"

"Maybe it does." I say smirking at his surprised face.

"Woah! Since when has the good-two-shoes Crawford ever ditched?"

He steps closer to me, but in a good way, so I take a step closer too –the smile never leaving my face, "Since I've been living with the bad-boy Brewer." I say and run to his balcony getting drenched once again.


	4. Chapter 4: The Dark Room

Chapter 4: The Dark Room of Vague Flashbacks

'_Since I've been living with the bad-boy Brewer.' I say and run to his balcony getting drenched once again. _

Today is the only day I think I've woken up by myself without Jack Brewer to help me to it. But there's a reason: I couldn't sleep all night, I kept getting those weird dreams and flashbacks and to be honest they're really scaring me.

I'm tossing and turning and squirming right now. Something's bothering the crap out of me, I feel so weak, so helpless, so OUT OF BREATH. Shit! I can't breathe that much, only a little. I take the covers off my face and see Jack standing above me crossing his arms, and of course looking mad.

"Hey, Blondie! Wake up or else we're gonna be late!" I can't talk or move much; I can't do anything except shake my hands and gasp for breath. I flap my hands at him trying to make him understand that I'm screaming in pain right now, but he doesn't get it.

"Come on! I don't care if you don't want to go today!" He snaps.

I try once more and gasp for air. He still doesn't get it; he casually puts his hands in his pocket and gives me a death glare, _what is wrong with him? Can't he tell when somebody's sick?_ He shuffles his feet and waits, but obviously I still don't get up.

I can tell he's getting impatient, because he grabs my wrist forcefully and shakes me, "Get up!" But he recoils in shock once he touches me.

"What the-" He puts his hand under my chin and looks down at me, "Hang on." He says and walks off towards the kitchen. I hear thumping noises and then a snap as he comes back a second later with a thermometer in his hand. He shoves it in my mouth -the serious expression never leaving his face- and I automatically close it. When he pulls it out after it makes the beeping noise, his eyes shoot up, but not in the good way.

He puts a hand on his forehead and walks off murmuring something along the lines of, "Shiiiiiitttt!" _What happened? _I think dumbfounded. _What did it say? Why the hell is he on the phone? Why am I asking so many questions? _I then hear the distant wail of the ambulance, and my eyes shut themselves. They've lost their energy along with the rest of my body. I feel someone pick me up bridal style and I snuggle in their chest. I have no idea what I'm doing, it's like someone else has taken over my body. I try to stay awake to see what's happening, but it seems like a lot of people are here. The sound increases and my head starts to hurt, I move my head to the side to see if that helps, but it doesn't. I try squirming but the noise only gets louder, and louder and louder. Soon all I see is black.

I'm in a pool of darkness, nothing but pure black for miles and miles.

"HELLO!" I scream out.

Nothing. Nobody replies.

"HELLO!" I scream once again. Still nothing.

"HELLO!" I yell even more, "PLEASE HELP ME!"

This time I think I get something.

"Kim?"

I know this voice, who's voice is it?

"Kim?" This voice is too familiar, "Kim is that you?"

It's my dad, my dead dad.

"Daddy?" I squint a little and see a figure coming towards me.

The figure, or 'Dad', is coming forward, "Is that you, pumpkin?" Yup, this is my dad; he's the only one who has ever called me pumpkin before.

"Dad!" I run to him and hug him tight, I never thought I would do this any day of my life.

"Kim. Kim. Shhh. It's okay stop crying I'm here for you, I'll never leave your side."

My eyes widen in shock. Those words, those same words! The words he said when he died. Those were the same words, the same exact words. I look up at my dead dad; he smiles at me and says them again. I cry even more and he fades away, I try to grab him but all I get is dust. He's gone, he's really gone. But not fully because I hear his voice.

"Look over here."

Suddenly a bright light hits my eye, and I see a vision. It starts with a gunshot:

_**(This might be a little confusing for some of you so let me help: This is part of Kim's flashback the words that are **__italics__** are part of the flashback, the ones that are **_regular_** are Kim's mind)**_

I see a girl, she's about one year younger than me. Which means she's a junior. I take a closer look at her, wait a sec…that's me! I'm leaning against a door smiling for some reason.

I hear talking, it's my dad and someone else.

"_Hi_what did you want to see me about?"_

"_Sir, I'm so sorry."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because." _ The mysterious person replies. There's a pause.

"_Hey! Hey! What are you doing?!"_

"_Sir-"_

It's my dad, he's scared. _"Please! Please! Don't Shoot"_

There it is, the gun shot. A second later I see the younger me come running in.

"_Dad!" _ She's looking down at my dad's limp form, there's a bullet in his neck, but he's half alive.

The younger me turns to the person and looks at him accusingly, _"How could do you?" _Her voice is shaking because she's crying.

"_Kim-" _The mysterious person calls my/her name, but she's focused on her/my dad.

"_Dad! Please! Please!" _Younger me starts shaking Dad's body trying to keep him alive.

"_Kim. Kim." _He croaks. "_Shhhhh. Kim. Stop crying. I'll be here for you no matter where I go. I'll never leave your side." _ And with that my dad takes his last breath, and younger me bursts into tears.

_**(The flashback is over and the regular Kim is still in the dark room.)**_

So that's how my dad died, I start crying as that slight memory comes to my mind, I remember that day. I was going to go tell my dad something important, when I heard that same gun shot. And then I remember seeing my dad dead in front of me. The only thing that I didn't remember was, who that mysterious person was. He seemed so familiar, like he was important to me, but I didn't remember his face that clearly or his name. It's like that part of my story was permanently erased from my mind. I want to know what happened. I want to know who he is. I want to know my story. But most importantly I want to wake up.

**Ok so I've decided to put an author's note at the bottom of this chapter today. Because this was a pretty confusing one. So basically what happened was Kim went into a deep sleep once she closes her eyes, and in that sleep she sees her father. And basically she is like watching a movie about her flashback, but half of it is kind of vague and she doesn't remember who the mysterious person who shoots her dad is. So I hoped you like this chapter the next one is full of kick moments so be prepared ;) And also I know I'm not the best writer ever but I'm really obsessed with this story so please REVIEW! :D **


	5. Chapter 5: Guns

**Chapter 5: Guns**

"_I want to know who he is. I want to know my story. But most importantly I want to wake up." _

A bright light hits me as I wake up. I slowly squint my eyes as I try to see where I am. I'm in a room, it looks somewhat familiar. But there's something about it that's different, it looks pretty normal –with shelves and walls and cabinets and everything. Though, instead of clothes on the shelves, there are hundreds and hundreds of karate trophies and medals. But yet something's off, it's like there's another part to this room. I wonder whose room this is, I look around until I spot it and my heart rate increases as I see the picture on the wall –it's Jack. I'm in Jack's room; the butterflies flying around in my chest at 100 miles per hour aren't helping at all. Suddenly my pillow starts moving, and I feel like my heart just flew out of my body, because my "pillow" is in fact not a pillow and is a person.

"AAAAHHHH!" I scream jumping out of bed.

The person next to me jumps out to, "What! What happened?!" It's Jack. _Duh! It's him who else would it be, the tooth fairy?_

"Wha- wha-" I'm at a loss of words at the moment; I don't know if I should be mad or glad that I was in a bed with Jack.

I clear my throat, "Why, how did I get in your room?"

He lets out a chuckle, "You don't know?"

_Does he expect me to know what happened while I was knocked out? _He looks at me and smirks, _uh-oh_, _what did I do now?_ Why do I always manage to do stupid things while I'm asleep; my mom says that I talk in my sleep and that I sleep walk into the neighbors' houses. I never believed her though.

"What did I do?" I ask him, hoping that I didn't do something too stupid. Emphasis on the 'too'.

He smirks again –no shocker there- and then grabs my face and shoves it into his chest.

"Mmphhh! Jack! What are you doing?" I say as I try to gasp for breath.

"Shut up and just do what I say." Shit, his voice is sooooo…I can't find the word.

I nod my head in his chest, "Okay." The voice comes out as a tiny squeak.

He starts talking again, "Grab my shirt."

I push him away, "What the-" I don't finish because he pushes me back into his chest. He smells good, like he just came out of the shower. I can smell his detergent and his cologne. And is that a whiff of shaving cream too? I don't care what it is, but it smells good, really good in fact. So I do as he says and I grab his shirt. I can hear him laugh, but I don't care, I just hold him tighter –never wanting to let go. His hands snake around my waist as I hug him. I think we stay like that for about five minutes, when I finally pull back. He does too and our eyes meet; I feel like I'm melting in a pool of chocolate. Suddenly, I feel as if something in him has changed because his eyes are now black. He starts to lean in and I do too, I've been waiting for this since forever. I never thought that Jack would be the one who would lean in first, or even try to kiss me. But I guess he really does want to kiss me. Our lips are about to meet –and I would be the happiest girl in the world- when he ruins it. He pulls away. There's a frown on his face, like he's pondering over something, but it then turns into a smirk again.

He clears his throat, "That's what you tried to do." He starts laughing as I stand there in shock._ That's what I did to him last night,_ _I tried to kiss him?_ _No I couldn't have, why would I do that? I'm not that stupid am I?_

"Yes you are."

My eyes widen, "Did I just say that all out loud?"

"Yes you did." He has an even bigger smirk on his face.

"Um…I didn't-actually I didn't mea-"

He holds up his hand, "I think Miss Crawford here has a little crushy-wushy." He starts to make kissy faces.

He's starting to get on my nerves, "Ugh! Would you grow up already!" Actually he pretty much nailed it, but there's no way I'm going to tell him that, he has a big enough ego already.

"So does that mean you do?"

"Do what?" I ask him.

"Do you like me?"

"In your dreams Brewer."

He chuckles, "I'm not buying it."

I flip my hair, "Well you're going to have to."

"That was girly."

"Shut it."

I turn around and prepare to make a dramatic exit, when I trip and clumsily topple over one of his karate trophies. His eyes widen and he starts to panic. At first I don't get why he's so worried, because I'm busy thinking about how stupid I looked in front of him, until I see one of the blue walls fold in and a secret shelf appears. It looks pretty cool until I see what's on it, guns. Loads and loads of guns. I let out a gasp and put my hands over my mouth.

Jack puts a hand over his face, "Great."

"Why-"

"Look. Just leave." There's no longer a smile on his face.

"But Jack!" He's hiding something. There's something behind those guns. Something important.

"Go Blondie."

I punch my hands into my hips, "Fine. Just promise me that you won't use them in front of me."

"Get out!" He screams.

Terrified I run out of his room and down the stairs, if he has guns then he can shoot, _but why does Jack have them? And more importantly what was he hiding?_ I think about how he almost just kissed me, and now is screaming at me to get out of his room. Mood swings, maybe? Nah. He was so nice to me about five minutes ago and now he looks like he wants to kill me._ But why is he doing this? Why is he changing every two seconds?_ Is something wrong with him? I shake my head and flop down on the couch, maybe I should take a nap, it might make me feel a little better. I grab the blanket from under the couch and pull it over my head. I slowly start to close my eyes when Jack pulls the blanket off of me.

"What?" I ask annoyed.

He closes his eyes, "Be ready by six." His voice is calm the scary-ness that was there a second ago is gone.

"Why?"

"We're going to TRAT."

TRAT? TRAT is known as the most exclusive club in Seaford, and also the most dangerous. Apparently, a lot of fights have been taken place in that area.

"No way."

"What do you mean 'no way'?" His voice is rising again and I'm scared he's going to start yelling at me again.

I take a deep breath and get out of the couch, "I mean there is no way I'm going to some clu-"

"Shut up." He walks towards me and I take a step back. "You're going."

"Why do I have to come? You could just go yourself." I cross my arms.

He glares at me, "Because I'm not going leave you by yourself here."

"Who are you, my father?"

"Just be ready by six!" He stalks back up to his room. I can tell he's mad. What the hell is his problem?

We arrive at TRAT by seven; Jack had to literally pull me out of the house. Even though we're standing outside the club, I can still hear the music blaring. Jack starts walking towards the big double doors, and I reluctantly follow him. It's cold out today, so I decided to wear a light yellow full sleeve shirt and jeans with fluffy boots. Simple, but nice. Jack is wearing all black again –black leather jacket, black jeans, and black shoes. He looks amazing. I just want to run up to him and hug him, but that would be weird, for him. We trudge down the hall and into the club, I look around; there's a dance floor where most of the people are dancing and the others are either drinking or making out. I look at Jack horrified, he just grabs my hand and pulls me over to a bench and orders a drink.

"Do you want one?" He asks me.

I gape at him shocked, "No!"

"Really?" He looks mystified.

"Do you expect me to drink?"

He shrugs, "Well…"

"Well what?" I ask him.

"Well most girls I know drink."

I give him a hurt look, "And you expect me to be the same?"

"Well yeah." He shrugs again.

"Unbelievable." I mutter to myself and walk away. There is no way I'm going to sit with him now that he thinks that I drink. I look over at the corner and see an empty chair, I guess I'll sit there until Jack comes back from whatever he does. I would just go home, but it's a long way back and there's no way I could walk that far. I take out my phone and start texting Grace:

_**(Grace **_and _**Kim**__**)**_

_**Hey Girlfriend!**_

_**Ugh!**_

_**What happened? Jackass still bothering you?**_

_**Shut up! Don't call him that!**_

_**Sorry;) Bad habit. How the hell do you like him?**_

_**Idk. It's like sometimes I like him and sometimes I hate him.**_

_**Ur a crazy girl, you know that?**_

_**Yah ik ;D**_

_**So what did do?**_

_**Seriously ? Whatever. He made me come to TRAT with him.**_

_**TRAT?! That place is dangerous!**_

_**I know I tried not to come but he forced me to.**_

_**What do you mean he forced you?**_

_**He pulled me out the door.**_

_**BWAHAHA!**_

_**It's not funny!**_

_**Ok ok fine it's REALY FUNNY!**_

_**Fine laugh your heart out, while I get killed out here.**_

_**How would you get killed?**_

_**Because some creepy guy is trying to touch me. GTG!**_

The guy grabs my hand and I pull it away.

"Hey hot stuff, why don't we you know ditch this place and have some fun, kay?" His voice is slurring which means he's drunk. He tries to grab my arm again and I slap him.

"Get the hell out of here!" I scream.

He puts his hands out in defense and walks away glaring at me. _Where in the world did that anger come from?_ I think. I look over at the dance floor, Jack. I look over to the other side of the club, the guy who came up to me is talking with five other guys. I don't know what they're saying, but the guy points over at me. That's not a good sign. Thinking fast I run onto the dance floor towards Jack.

I grab him, "Jack! Can we go?"

He looks at me and glares, "No."

"Please Jack?"

He ignores me and turns around and starts dancing again. I see the guys coming in my direction and I grab Jack again.

"Jack can we please go?"

He doesn't reply, instead he does something he hasn't done in a while –he slaps me. Hard. Whenever he slapped me it never hurt, but today for some reason it hurt a lot. Maybe it was because he's been nicer to me and I've gotten used to it or something. I don't know why, but I start to tear up, I haven't cried in a long time and I never will. I promised myself when dad died. I walk back over to my spot in the corner. The five guys walk up to me, one of them grabs my arm. I slap him. Another one grabs my arm again, but he's strong, I try to break free but the guy has an iron grip. He's holding my hand so tight that my arm turns purple. He slaps me, and hits me, and beats me. I try to scream, hoping that someone can hear me over the music. Nobody's really paying attention, since this place is common place for fights. He guy who was talking to me before takes a metal rod and swings it at me, hard. I scream and fall to the ground; I think my whole body is bleeding now. I only see the guys' feet since I'm lying on the floor. I can tell the guy is getting ready to swing at me again, so I close my eyes and brace for impact. It never comes, thankfully. Instead, I hear some groans and shouts. I slowly open my eyes to see Jack punching the guys in the face and stomach. He does this for about five seconds until one guy takes out a knife. His face is bloody and I can see that his teeth are too.

The guy gives Jack an evil smile, "You're done pretty boy."

He swings the knife towards Jack, but Jack easily evades it, "I wouldn't be so sure." Jack says, and takes something out of his pocket. It's a gun. Knowing what's going to come next, I close my eyes as I hear five gun shots. I'm still lying on the floor, and I see that the other five guys are too. I suck in a deep breath and slowly stand up. Jack is panting from fighting and looks over at me. My breath is hitching and my body is aching. I'm still in slight shock from all of this. Jack comes closer to me and holds my hand. He strokes my face, removing the blood. My body softens with his touch.

"Are you okay?" He asks in a soft and careful voice.

I shake my head and do something unexpected. I hug him. I hug him tight, never wanting to let go. I tug on his shirt and hold onto him for dear life. The best part is that he's hugs me back, tight. That's when I realize something –I needed Jack Brewer in every second of my life.

**Whew! And done. I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written so far. I told you there would be major kick moments :D. Anyways please REVIEW!**


	6. Chapter 6: Nervous

**Chapter 6: Nervous**

"_That's when I realize something –I needed Jack Brewer in every second of my life."_

_Great it's Monday again._ Ever since Jack and I have been living together Jack's been nicer to me than before. But he still wants me to act like I don't know him at school and vice-versa. I don't know why, but after that day in TRAT I feel like there's a special connection between me and Jack; it's like me getting hurt brought us closer. And now that he wants me to stay away from him in school, I feel as if he doesn't remember that day. Obviously he does, because we're friends now, but it hurts to know that he cares more about his reputation than me. And ever since that day, I've always been scared to go anywhere alone without Jack. I know that makes me sound like a dork, but when Jack is around I feel as if nobody can hurt me, and that nobody will get to me. It also has to do with Jack always having a gun in his pocket, which still kind of bothers me, but I still want him near me. Right now Jack is walking about five feet away from me because we're nearing the school. I can already see Donna Tobin looking around for him; I think she's a mental patient because she always seems to think that Jack is her boyfriend –she should really get checked. I can also see Jack rolling his eyes at Donna when she runs up to catch up with him. She sees me walking behind him and scrunches her nose up.

"Baby!" Her voice is so high that she can break a glass with it, "Why is Crawfish walking so close to you? Can you kick her ass?"

She glares at me as Jack turns around, "Um…let's just leave her alone, kay? She looks like she fell into a washer."He laughs at his own joke and looks straight at me –his eyes read sympathy.

I realize that he doesn't call me Crawfish like Donna does. Actually he didn't call me anything, normally he would say something like blondie or Crawford but he didn't. I think I see him smiling a little too, which he never does when I'm around. I give him a quick smile back before Donna sees and he nods and walks away with Donna trailing after him. I roll my eyes, seriously she sticks to him like bees to honey. Even though he somewhat insulted me I finally see a difference in Jack; if Donna had said that about one month ago Jack would kick my ass for sure, but now he made up some stupid remark and walked away. Jack can be sweet sometimes; I've seen him do it before. Thinking about Jack's new change I walk up the steps towards my first class, English. As I'm walking I get a weird feeling as if people are talking about me –they sure are looking in my direction. The attention of everybody is making me nervous, and when I'm nervous I'm always a big klutz. Like when I first met Jack, I was super nervous, and when I was trying to make that dramatic exit before I found Jack's guns –I was nervous. I tug on my backpack and put my head down so I can't see anybody looking at me and make it to English class. Mrs. Jones is my English teacher and my most hated one too; she always likes to yell at me and make me feel bad about myself. But today she doesn't say a word to me, instead she gives me sympathetic looks. _I wonder why?_ I'm pondering over this when a paper lands on my desk, it's from Grace.

_**Hey! Why is Jonie looking at you like that?**_

I look over at Mrs. Jones, she's staring at me like I'm dying or something. Our eyes lock and she gives me a look of sympathy.

_**Idk, it's kind of weird. Everybody seems like they're talking about me…are they?**_

I quickly look to see if Mrs. Jones is looking, she's not. I throw the paper onto Grace's desk, she reads the note and shoots me a glance. She takes out her pen and writes something down fast; she throws it back on my desk, but before I can open it Mrs. Jones sees me first.

"Ms. Crawford, I see your passing notes, if it isn't too personal then I would like to read it." She says holding out her hand and glaring at Grace.

"Um…it is kind of personal?" I mutter.

She gives me a generous look, "Well if it is personal then I shouldn't read it," She pauses and looks towards the class, her generous smile turns into a smirk, "should I class?"

_Uh-oh! _I sneak a glance over at Grace, she puts her head down and so do I.

Mrs. Jones looks at the class expectantly, "Well students, do you want me to read the personal letter out loud or by myself?"

A chorus of out louds go through the room. _Stupid Class!_

Mrs. Jones smiles in satisfaction and hold out her hands, I shiver and silently reluctantly hand the paper to the teacher.

She puts on her reading glasses and reads the paper out loud in a booming voice, "'Hey! Why is Jonie looking at you like that?'" She glares at Grace as the class chuckles, "'Jonie?' Is that what my name is now?" Grace shakes her head nervously and Mrs. Jones continues, "'Idk'- what does idk mean?"

"It means I don't know!" The class chimes in happily, they always love it when someone's caught.

"Okay," She keeps on reading, "'It's kind of weird. Everybody seems like they're talking about me…are they?'" She glares at me and my face turns beet red, I sink a little down into my chair. The whole class is laughing, well I guess except for Jack, he's not really paying attention. I'm scared to know what Grace wrote next, I hope it's not what I think she did.

Unfortunately, it is, "'Well, maybe they found out that you and Jack are living together.'" The room turns dead silent, and I sink all the way down in my chair. All eyes are on me and Jack, who is now giving his full attention at the sound of his name.

Mrs. Jones looks up at me, "Honey, you're living with Jack?" Her face has sympathy now and the devious smile that was once on her face vanished.

"I-I-I-" I'm stuttering, not knowing whether to say the truth or the lie; I look over at Jack he's giving me a death glare.

I take a deep breath, "Ummm…I-"

"She is!" Surprised I turn around, Donna.

Things get jumbled after that –Jack storms off, the room is filled with chaos, and people keep asking me questions. I'm overwhelmed, because if I say something truthful then Jack will kill me, and if I tell them a lie nobody will believe me. Luckily, I'm saved by the bell that signals the end of the day. As I'm walking out the school doors I see the sky has became really bright. I'm not normally into those superstitious things that when the sky is bright something good will happen and when the sky is dark something bad will happen. But since the sky is bright and since I've already been having a really crummy day, I'm praying that something good will happen. I hurriedly run over to my locker like it was life preserver and stuff my books in it. Suddenly, my locker shuts and I come face to face with Jerry Martinez.

"What it do girl?" He says and gives me a look and resting his arm on my locker.

I roll my eyes, "Jerry you know who I am, why are you trying to flirt with me?"

"I'm not, I'm asking what it do." He says raising his eyebrows.

I narrow my eyes and cross my arms, "What?"

He chuckles, "Don't worry, I'm the only one who knows."

"Know what?"

He rolls his eyes, "Seriously! And I thought I was dumb," He pauses for a second, "I know that your living with Jack."

I widen my eyes, _he wasn't in my English class so how does he know?_ "How do you know?"

He gives me a smirk, "Jack is my best friend, you really think I wouldn't know?"

I hesitate, "Well-"

He cuts me off and raises his hand, "He told me a long time ago."

"What? Why? He got really mad at me when I told Grace and-"

"Woah Woah Woah! You told Grace?!" He asks surprised.

"Well actually, technically she found out and so I had to tell her. And for that he got really mad, but he went and he told you on the first day!" My eyes widen as the realization hits me.

"Kim! Kim! Before you get mad, don't you tell everything to your best friend?"

"Well yeah."

He nods, "And Jack is my best friend, so he tells me everything too."

"But-"

He grabs my shoulders, "Hey! Just calm down, I know a lot of things about you that you don't even know."

This conversation just started to get a little creepy, "What do you mean you know a lot of things about me?" I cross my arms and give him a cold glare.

"Well for starters I know that you like Jack." He smirks at me.

I look at the floor, "I do not."

"Yeah, tell that to your voice." He smirks even more.

"Curse my stupid voice!" I stomp my feet.

Jerry smiles at me, "You know, now I understand why Jack likes you."

I freeze, "Um…that's not true. Jack hates my guts."

He crosses, "Nope. He really likes you, and I see why, you're really cute."

"No no no no no no, I am the exact opposite of cute, I am-"

"A memory loss patient."

I look up at him shocked, "What did you say?"

His face isn't smiling anymore, he's dead serious, "You heard me right, you're a memory loss patient."

"What do you mean? I remember everything fine."

He glares at me, "Really? What about what happened to your dad?"

I stand there not knowing what to say, "How do you know about my dad? Do you know what happened?"

He shakes his head, "Okay, how about we forget about your dad. What about your childhood memories, do you remember them?"

I try to think about when I was a small girl, but I just feel as if I didn't have a childhood, "I-I-I-I-I-I don't know."

He looks at me like I'm dead, "You don't remember anything, how about when you were five?" I shake my head, "What about when you were seven or at least ten?" I shake my head vigorously.

He puts a hand on my head, "Do you remember anyone of the name Rudy Gilespie?" I look at him confused.

His eyes look pleading now like he expects me to say something that will change the world, "Come on, tell me if you can remember. Please Kim try to remember. Try to remember something of your childhood memories."

"I-I-I-I-I feel as if I know somebody named Rudy."

"Okay…anything else?" I shake my head and he nods smiling again.

"Do you know where Jack is?" He asks.

"Um…well actually hehe the secret got out during English class and um Jack kind of went somewhere."

He puts his hands on his head, "What?! Oh shittttt!" And he runs off to find Jack.

_What the heck was that?_ _Who is Rudy Gilespie and how does he know about my father? Nobody knows about my father except for Jack and Grace. And why did he say I was a memory patient? Maybe he was just trying to prank me. _I don't know why but after the conversation I had with Jerry I feel like I have this big hole in my heart, like there was a piece of my life that's missing. I'm thinking about this as I grab my books and my backpack. I'm about to run to class when I run smack into Donna Tobin and her posse –including some guys that I don't know.

"Hey Crawfish!" She sneers.

I put my head down and try to walk away but her 'personal bodyguards' stop me.

"Where do you think you're going? I have some work to do with you."

I raise an eyebrow, "What work?"

She slaps my face, "I'm not done with you, so stop talking!"

I hold my cheek to where she slapped me and keep my head down, "Please Donna can you leave me alone?"

She smirks, "And why would I want to do that?" Her voice is dangerously soft, "You stole my boyfriend!" She screams and slaps me again, a hundred times harder. People don't give her much credit but she's incredibly strong for a girl.

"I didn't steal him, he hates me like hell." I refuse not to raise my head.

Her lips form into a smirk, "No you didn't steal him, you did something to him." She slaps me again. "Tell me what you did to him!" She punches my stomach.

"Donna Donna I didn't do anything to him! Our parents forced us to stay together." She punches my stomach with her knee. It hurts like hell and I fall to the ground.

"If his parents forced him to stay with you why didn't he disobey them like he normally does?"

"I-I-I don't know." I'm crying. I promised I'd never cry after my dad died, but now I am all for one guy.

Donna snaps her fingers and the three boys who were standing behind her come forward, "Beat her until she speaks what I want to hear."

They nod and come towards me; the most muscular guy picks me up and throws me into the lockers. I'm sure I'm bleeding by now. I see a whole crowd has formed but nobody dares to tell Donna to stop; once I fall to the ground the muscular guy kicks me in the stomach with full force. I'm surprised none of the teachers are not here to stop this, because I feel like I'm going to die. The second guy comes forward and is about to kick me when,

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" It's a guy's voice.

I finally raise my head to see Jack and Jerry running through the crowd. Jerry comes and picks me up and moves me over to a bench and helps to bandage my cuts and bruises, while Jack stands in front of me like a protective shield.

Jack looks furious, "What the hell do you think you're doing!"

Donna comes forward, "Baby!" she screeches, "She was trying to ruin our relationship, I'm doing you a favor. If I get rid of her then we'll be happy and no Crawfish will ever get in our way."

Jack slaps her, not the same way he used to slap me –when he slapped me it was different, it was nicer and I wouldn't feel any pain- today he slapped Donna with full force. It's like the sound could be heard all the way from the other side of the school.

"I'm not in a relationship with you and I never will be!"

Donna looks hurt, "Why not? I'm everything you could ever want! I'm hot, I'm beautiful, and I'm pretty." I roll my eyes and then wince from the pain.

"No! You don't get it! Not everybody looks for beauty in everybody! I certainly look for beauty, but also for personality too!" Jack is so furious that I think he might explode in another five seconds.

Donna looks confused, "I have a perfect personality! I'm incredibly rich!"

Jerry slaps his face and shakes his head and I roll my eyes.

Jack closes his eyes for five seconds and breaths in and out very deeply, he puts a hand on his head, "That is not called personality! That is called being an extremely annoying, stupid, stuck-up, heartless, clueless, idiotic, cold-hearted BITCH! Someone with real personality would be Kim and she would be the person I would want to date." I look up surprised –I never really thought I had a good personality because I never helped anybody, but only created more problems for them - and then wince from pain. Jack is glaring at Donna like hell as she stalks off, while the rest of the crowd is still here.

Jerry lets out an annoyed sigh and says, "Nothing to see people! Go to Math or Science or hey Kim what's that class where you learn about English?"

I chuckle but wince and grab my stomach, Jack comes to my side sending Jerry a glare, "That would be English." He growls.

Jerry corrects himself, "Or English! Now leave people!" The crowd vanishes after that.

Jack and Jerry help me up and carry to the parking lot, to Jerry's car, they lay me in the backseat.

"Where are we going?" I ask them as Jerry slides into the driver seat and Jack slides into the seat next to me.

"Shut up blondie." Jack snaps.

I cross my arms, "Oh I'm sorry _Your Highness_ that I almost got killed today, but your temper problems can wait!"

Jerry sighs, "Kim ignore him. He's an idiot. We're going to a dojo."

"A dojo?" I asked surprised. "Why? And more importantly we need to go get these cuts cleaned and bandaged properly." I say shooting a glance at Jerry.

"I'm sorry!" He says looking at me from the mirror, "But I never went to medical school."

"Yeah but do you not know how to tie a knot? These bandages are literally falling off." I say plucking one of the bandages on the side of my stomach.

Jerry looks at Jack through the mirror, "Jack? Should we stop by the hospital and then go to the dojo?"

Jack, who hasn't said a word so far, unfolds his arms from his chest, "No."

"What? Jack I need to be bandaged."

"Look there is no way we're going to turn back and go to the hospital; we're going to the dojo first." He's stubborn.

"What's the big deal about this stupid dojo anyway?"

"Shut up!" Jack yells and slaps me. The car swerves a little.

I hold my cheek and turn the other side, the tears are threatening to fall, but I don't let them.

Jerry gasps and looks at Jack then at me through his mirror, "Jack!"

I rest my head on the car door and look at the scenery, we're on the highway so there's not much to see but a bunch of lines and trees. Though there's no way I'm going to turn the other way, if I see Jack then I'm either going to burst into tears, or hug him tightly. If I do any of that then I'll look like an idiot in front of Jerry and more importantly in front of Jack. I feel the shift of the seat and immediately know that Jack is closer to me.

"Hey Crawford I'm sorry." _That's it? That's all he's going to say. He's sorry? Nothing? He's not going to hold my hand? Or do anything? _I let out a little sniffle.

"Oh come on blondie! I slap you all the time, I can't believe you're going to get this mad because of this one time." I don't respond.

"Blondie please at least look at me." I still don't respond.

"Okay let's just say that I didn't want to do this but you forced me to." I don't get what he means until I feel his hand on my back. My breath hitches; he pushes my silky blonde hair aside making one side of my neck completely empty. I gasp as I feel his breath near the place where my neck and my shoulder connect. Why of all the days did I wear an off the shoulder top? I can feel his lips hovering above my neck; he moves them from my neck and finally rests them on my shoulder for about a minute. I'm in so much shock to even tell him to stop; I can feel him smiling on my skin and he gives me a slight peck on my shoulder. I shiver. He grazes his lips from my shoulder to my neck and from my neck to my shoulder. I have to suppress my moan, because Jerry is here, although he's mostly focusing on the driving and not the least bit paying attention to us, it still makes me feel very uncomfortable. Once Jack comes back to my neck he places a line of kisses going up from my neck to my jaw bone. I quickly grab the head of my seat and lay my head back on his shoulder. Forget holding my hand, this is much better.

He stops kissing my neck and smirks, "Comfortable?"

I quickly move away from him, which is pretty much impossible because I'm already crushed between him and the car window.

I hesitate, "N-n." I can't say anything else.

He smirks, "You're nervous."

I put my hands on his chest and push him away, _great now I can speak_, "No I'm not. I'm just in um pain."

He crosses his arms and lets out at chuckle as my hands grab his shirt, "Which is another way to say that you're nervous right?"

I glare at him, "No I'm not…"

He looks at me then looks down at my hands, which are now gripping his shirt; he raises his eyebrows and smirks. I quickly pull my hands away and clear my throat, "I'm um j-just in pain." I say again.

His eyes darken and gives me a cold stare, "Well, we are definitely _not_ going back 50 miles just to get you wrapped up."

_He's stubborn._

I lift up my arms in exasperation, "Well then what are we going to do then huh? Leave me un-bandaged and un-cleaned?"

He shrugs, "Sure if that's what you want."

I let out a groan as Jerry looks at us bickering from the rear view mirror, "Jack, why can't we just turn back, it'll only take a sec?" _Thank you Jerry!_

"No." Jacks says scowling. _Dang it!_

I give Jerry a pleading look, "Jeee-eee-rrrr-yyy."

He sighs, "Okay so Kim wants to get help with her bandages, and you-" He says as his eyes shift over to Jack's scowling form, "want to get to the dojo as soon as possible, how about we do this, Jack will help you get cleaned up."

"Or how about I drive and you help clean her up." He retorts. _Man, he can be really annoying sometimes. And now I'll be stuck with Jerry and his stupid bandaging._

"Or how about I'll drive and you clean her up." Jerry shoots right back.

Jack looks at Jerry's head for a long time and finally sighs, "Fine!" He snaps.

Jerry hands over the first aid kit in a second and Jack gives him a look, "You had it ready?"

Jerry shrugs, "I knew you were going to snap anyways."

Jack shakes his head and snatches the kit from him. He gives me a glare and takes out all the bandages that are white. Next, he takes out the alcohol solution and I start shaking my head, "Oh no, if there's one thing I would never use it's alcohol."

He rolls his eyes, "Shut up! It's not for drinking; it's to help you not get an infection."

"I know that Sherlock! But it also makes me scream really really really really really really really-"

"Can you get to the point already?" He snaps.

"Loud." I breathe.

"Well you better not break my eardrum or else I will slap you and it will really really really really really really really really hurt."

"Please Jack! There is no way I'm going to use that it stings like hell." I say shaking my hands as he brings the bottle closer.

"Stop being such a wuss, it's the only thing I got to clean you with so you're going to have to bear through it." He says removing my first bandage that's on my wrist and gasps at my cut, "Sheesh Jerry, have you never even tied a knot before? You didn't even stop the bleeding!"

"Don't judge me!" Jerry shouts from the front.

I start to panic as Jack dabs some of the liquid onto the cotton, "Jack please!"

"Hey hey! It's gonna be fine, just don't think about kay?" He says as he grabs my wrist, I squirm and try to get out of his grip. He brings the wet cotton closer and I struggle even more. Even though a million sparks go through my hand as he touches my wrist, I don't bother to notice because I'm trying to get away from the giant cotton ball of death.

"Please Jack, can't you just bandage it?" I say struggling.

He chuckles, "Didn't you just make a big argument about how you needed to be cleaned?"

I slap my head and try to wiggle free some more, "I was an idiot, and by the way you should never listen to me."

He grabs my other hand and brings me closer to him, "Yeah, well I decided to today." And with that he puts the cotton on my bloody wound and dabs it up and down on my arm. I don't scream because I hold it in, but I grab his shirt and hold it tight. He removes my next bandage on my arm and also applies the alcohol. He does this in a repeated motion until he moves to my last bandage, it's on my stomach.

**WHEW! Done with this chapter, sorry for the long update but my school just started so I was busy with all that crap! Anyways hope you liked the chapter please do me one thing though please REVIEW! :) **


	7. Chapter 7: My Second Father

**Chapter 7: My Second Father and a Flashback**

"_He does this in a repeated motion until he moves to my last bandage, it's on my stomach." _

His eyes widen even further as he sees the giant gash on the side of my stomach, but he shrugs and dabs a large amount of alcohol on the cotton ball. My eyes fill with worry and I grab his hand which is escalading down my side, he looks up with confusion.

"Not there please." I say and give him a pleading look.

He shakes his head, "Hey, I gotta do this if you want to survive." His eyes look weird as if in pain but they soon rearrange themselves in his normal deadly expression, and in one quick swing he slams his hand on my stomach and I let out a blood curling scream. It hurts like hell! The car swerves again. He rubs the cotton further and harder than usual –I scream some more, _is he trying to kill me?!_ I mentally ask myself, I grab hold of his shirt and tug on it hard in two fast motions. He acts like he can't see or feel my pain and removes the old cotton, which is now drenched in blood, and starts dabbing a new one with alcohol. I squirm under his grasp as he brings the new one closer to me. He locks my wrists between his hands and pushes me into the window so that I'm not able to move. His eyebrows are furrowed in determination as he moves my hands from his hands and puts them on his chest.

I look at him in confusion, but he gives me a reassuring look, "Just hold on to me if it hurts."

I involuntarily nod –feeling a spark of bravery being so close to him- and he pushes the cotton on my skin, at first it doesn't hurt and I don't get why, until I feel an uncomfortable burning/stinging sensation go through my stomach. I scream and thrash my hands, suddenly I'm pulled forward with great force and I slam into Jack's chest. He grips my waist protectively as he cleans my wound; I duck my head into his shoulder and hug him tight, even though the pain is starting to fade away. Very very slowly. I can feel him smirk into my neck, but something else takes up my mind.

It's a flashback:

_I keep on running, but not in fear. I hear laughter and it's coming from me, the person behind me is chuckling as he continues chasing me. _

"_Kim you can run but you can never hide." The person says._

_I let out a menacing laugh, "Says the person who just got covered in paint and then got trampled by little kids!" I run into a room with two doors._

"_For the thousandth time, you were the one who covered me in paint, and you were also the one who told the kids that I was the cookie monster. I can't believe they believed you!" he says shaking his head while smiling and trying to grab me._

_I stop for a second and give him a smirk, "They were two. You got trampled by two year olds!" I burst out laughing at the realization. The person smirks and takes the opportunity to grab my sides and shove me into the wall. Our faces are a few centimeters apart and we're both panting fiercely. I put my hands on his chest and look at the ground at the ground embarrassed. It's even more embarrassing when I can feel him smiling and even almost smirking._

_He brings his face dangerously close to the side of my cheek and whispers in a voice that makes me want to kiss him, "You're nervous."_

End of Flashback:

"Kim?" I hear someone say.

"Kim!" The person says again.

"Oh just slap her, then she'll wake up." The other person says with a harsher tone; that would be Jack.

"I'm not going to slap her, unlike you." Says the other person, which must be Jerry.

"Fine then I'll just do it." Jack says, I hear footsteps come towards me and my eyes snap open and I jump up.

Jerry screams and falls down, "Man, Kim you almost gave me a heart attack!" He says panting and standing up, he puts a hand on his chest.

Jack glares, "Good to know you're alive." He growls looking at me.

I have a little stare down with Jack until I can find my voice which comes out to be very hoarse, but I don't care, I'm just thankful I woke up before he slapped my face, "What's the matter with you?!" I ask angrily, "If I hadn't woken up my face would have a giant red mark by now!"

He shrugs, "Thought it would be the best way to wake you up." And then casually leans against the wall.

Wait a sec, a wall? I look around, we're no longer in the car but in a room. An old room filled with dirty mats, worn down punching dummies, and broken lockers. The doors and windows are all painted black so no light is coming in or out, as if there was any lighting in here. The lights are not fully lit so the room is dim and shady. I can see the walls are obviously white but in the front of the room there's an arc that's painted fully green. There are a few empty picture frames, but other than that the walls are almost blank.

I cross my arms and give a demanding look at Jack, which he ignores, so I look at Jerry, "Where are we?" I ask.

Even though I asked Jerry Jack replies, "We're in a dojo you idiot."

I glare at him, "I didn't ask you."

He returns my look, "You were going to."

"Which you ignored."

"You only looked at me, you never said anything."

My blood starts to boil, I can tell he's trying to piss me off, "Then how did you know I was going to ask you?"

"Because you looked at me." He replies calmly.

"But you ignored me!" I just want to walk up to him and slap that stupid smirk off his face.

"You didn't ask me." I don't get how he's so calm when I'm about ready to rip his head off.

"I was, but you ignored me!"

"Who said I ignored you?" He looks at Jerry, "Jerry did I say I ignored her?" Jerry shakes his head and Jack gives me a satisfied smile.

"Ugh! You looked like you were gonna!" I'm seriously going over the possibilities of killing him and running.

He smoothly puts his hands in the pockets of his jeans and gives me a smirk, "No I didn't." _God! He looks handsome!_

_SHUT UP KIM! THIS IS NOT THE TIME!_

I'm on my tippy toes now, "Yes you did!"

"No I didn't."

"YES YOU DID!"

He smirks even more, "No I didn't." He says in a quiet voice, which makes me sound like an elephant.

"YES YOU D-"

Jerry steps in between us, "Guys! We're not getting anywhere with this, and um…Rudy has been here for about five minutes now." He says looking behind me.

Confused by that name again I turn around, and there he is, the man called Rudy who I seem to remember but cannot place. As I look at him and at his features, the memories of him come rushing in -Rudy the guy who used to be my sensei, Rudy the guy who's age is probably above 35, Rudy the guy who can break a guy's neck by using just his finger, Rudy the serious, caring, stupid, playful, funny guy. I remember him.

But yet I hesitate like it's not him really standing there with his arms wide open and a huge friendly smile, "R-R-R-R-Rudy?" I ask stupidly.

His smile is sincere as if to say that I'm not being tricked, "The one and the only." I can see Jack, who has been slouching, stand up as my face breaks out into a grin.

This time I say his name with more glee than hesitation, "Rudy!" And I run into his arms, Rudy has been my second father since my dad died until I had forgotten about him.

Jerry has a huge smile on his face and Jack has a small smile on too, just a teeny tiny one. Rudy gives me a bear hug and then pats me on the back, "Hey kiddo! How are you feeling?"

I shuffle my brows in confusion, "How am I feeling? I'm fine why?"

He puts his hands on his hips and gives me a weird look, "Well since you da-"

Jerry slaps Rudy's head and says quickly, "She only has a few injuries from _school," _ he says looking at Rudy as realization draws on his face and then turns to me again, "but I can't believe you remember Rudy when you _don't_ _remember this dojo!" _He says those last lines with more umph while looking at Rudy once more.

Rudy's eyes widen and he looks at Jerry then at Jack who gives him a look that I can't read, "Oh. Ohhhhhhh! Um…well Kim you don't remember this dojo?" He asks me, completely switching our conversation.

I put my hands on my hips, "Am I supposed to?"

Jack snorts, "Well yeah since you're going to be living here from now on."

"What?!" I ask incredulously and a little depressingly too, "I thought I was supposed to stay with you."

He folds his hands, "Yeah well change of plans, you're staying here. "

_What? What the hell is wrong with him?! One minute he's trying to kiss me, and then the next he wants me to stay away from him!_ I'm seriously on the verge of shouting at him; I'm sick and tired of him and his mood swings!

"But-"

He holds his hands up, "Shut it! You're going to stay here; it's for your own good."

"Why?" I ask him suspiciously.

He hesitates, "Um- well-um…"

Jerry steps in, "Did you see what happened today?"

I let out a bitter laugh, "Yeah I think I was there." I say sarcastically.

Jerry nods, "So it can't happen again."

I frown, what the hell was going on? "But-" I try again, but he doesn't let me finish.

Jack grabs Jerry's arm and pulls him towards the door in a hurry, "We're leaving." He stops, narrows his eyes and points a deadly finger in my direction, "And don't you dare ever talk to me during school." I take a step back frightened by the tone of his voice –it wasn't like anything I've heard before, it was low, very deep, and very threatening-, any ounce of bravery that I had with Jack have just flown through the window, I didn't feel like the all tough Kim Crawford that I was a few weeks ago anymore. Instead I felt like I was going back to the nork I was when I first stepped into Seaford. I look sadly into his eyes, wait a minute, is that hurt? Before I can ponder any further about this, Jack and Jerry are already out the door and gone, leaving me and Rudy alone. I feel a wave of sadness and regret flow through my body; I wasn't ready to go back to the life I once had, I wanted to continue my life how it was now –with Jerry, Jack, and Rudy- unfortunately out of the all three I only got Rudy, which is enough for now I guess. I think I hear Rudy sigh sadly and say something about getting dinner ready and then showing me my room, but I'm already lost in thought. Something very weird is going on, why am I acting as if I've known Jerry and Rudy for a long time? Why do I feel as if one of my puzzle pieces are back? Why am I staying with Rudy instead of Jack? How come my mom didn't call me yet? Why did Jack hesitate after telling me it's for my own good? And the most shocking, how come in my past the person who said 'you're nervous' is the same as the person who said it in the present? Why is Jack in my flashbacks?

**And done! Okay I know this chapter is a pretty short one, but the last part gives more of a cliffhanger doesn't it? Yes, the story gets better and yes there are more kick moments. So Jack is part of her past, but she doesn't understand it. And neither will you guys unless you REVIEW! Please? :D**


	8. Chapter 8: Reviving and My Family

**Chapter 8: Reviving and My Family**

_Why is Jack in my flashbacks?_

After that night I don't know what had happened to me. I started to become more distant and more absent-minded, I lost any ounce of happiness that I had once had. Well, if you excluded being with Rudy; Rudy was so fun and caring and serious at the same time. He was basically the father I never had, except now I don't have a father, so he could technically be considered as one. The night after Jack and Jerry left me for good, Rudy had showed me the room he had been preparing since Jerry called to tell him that I was staying –which still strikes me as a little odd. I was a little scared at first, because –from the memories that I remember- Rudy's ideas were normally very bad. But my room was amazing, it was simple yet better than any room I would expect to be in a dojo. It was a pretty small room since, first of all, there were only two rooms –one for Rudy and one for me-, and second of all, it was under the dojo, but he decorated it the way my mom would never have.

When you first see the door, it's completely white with my name on the front in black letters. I know it doesn't sound so great but it gets better, on the inside the walls are painted a deep red –which is something I would have never expected in a place painted all green- and there were empty picture frames like on the walls of the dojo upstairs. There was a very tall dresser that was dark green and at the top there were a bunch of old boxes, I saw there was one box labeled TIP TIP'S STUFF, he said he used to put all his things there since nobody used to stay here. In the corner there was a medium sized bed, a dressing table, and a regular table with a Mac computer on it. I've never had one before and it had made me ecstatic. At the top there was a TV that I had not expected in a shabby place like this but it fulfilled my expectations. The border of my walls had the Bobby Wasabi Dojo logo all over the ceilings, and there were small holders for belts. He asked me if I wanted to join karate again, and I said yes in a blink of an eye.

That was three weeks ago, and I was back to my first day of school, we had Christmas holidays. I really wish I could turn back the clock and go back to all the days me and Rudy had enjoyed ourselves, like when we went to an amusement park, and while we were at the top of our ride Rudy threw up and it fell of some big fat guy; he chased us all over the park. Another time Rudy decided to enter in a model contest for guys, but when he was turning around he slipped and fell on one of the judges, that got him eliminated for sure and I had to drag out a crying Rudy. There was this other time when we were dying of thirst and hunger since we had run out of water and food and all the stores were closed on Christmas Day, so we had decided to walk around the park and saw some people having a picnic. We both had the same thought at once, and we ran and stole all of the food and hid. We had a blast over the holidays, but it was back to school now, or should I say back to the hell hole. Rudy doesn't have anything to do because everybody thinks the dojo has closed down so he said he was going to take care of some "errands" lucky him. I don't know how I'm going to face Jack, or even Jerry, but more importantly the whole school because the last time we were there Jack saved me from getting my butt kicked by Donna Tobin. Rudy said he would drive me to school since the bus is too far away for me to just walk there. I quickly took a shower and put on the clothes I picked for today, a grey shirt, black jeans, and green converse, to match my mood which is depressed. I really am not looking forward to today, then again when have I ever.

I was putting my hair into a simple ponytail when I heard a knock at my door, "Kim? Are you done yet?"

The one thing that sucks about living with Rudy is that we only have one bathroom; I quickly tied up my hair and opened the door, "Yeah I'm done." I say brightly.

Rudy smiles in satisfaction, "Well you seem happy today."

I give him a look and he sighs, dropping the smile, "Just don't think about them okay?"

I nodded and ran upstairs –Rudy close at my heels- to the kitchen or in other words the fridge, I grabbed an apple and stuffed it in my backpack, Rudy gave me a confused look, "For lunch." I tell him and he nods.

He reaches in the fridge and grabs a carton of milk and takes a huge chug, "You look confused." He tells me.

I look at my face from a reflective surface, I do look confused, I take a deep breath and sigh, "I'm still wondering how in the world that Jerry and Jack knew that I knew you."

He crosses his hands and gives me a mischievous look, "I don't know," by the tone of his voice I can tell he knows, but by the looks on his face I know he's not going to tell me, "You're just going to have to find out yourself."

I shake my head, "There is no way Jack is going to let me near him now," I say glaring at the floor, "he's too worried about his stupid reputation."

_STUPID HOT BAD BOY!_

Rudy shrugs, "Then ask Jerry." He says simply.

I shake my head again, "If you haven't noticed Jerry is also a bad boy and happens to be Jack's best friend. There's no way he's gonna reveal all of his secrets!" I say frustrated, but not at Rudy.

Rudy laughs, but then his face turns into this weird expression, "You know that Jack and Jerry have been to jail right?"

_Really? Wow didn't know they were that bad. _But for some reason I'm actually okay with it, like I've known it before, "No I didn't." I say replying casually to his question.

I think Rudy was about to say something, but then he looked at the clock and his eyes widened, "Oh no! If we don't leave you're going to be late."

I shrug, "I would happily skip."

"Haha," He says sarcastically, "but that's not an option."

He got into the car which was parked in the back parking lot and I reluctantly got in too. Soon we were driving out of the mall and onto the freeway. It was about a twenty minute drive from the mall to the school, but since I was dreading to go it felt like five seconds. He drops me off by the curb and waves and drives off, while I grudgingly stomped up the steps of the school. When I slowly opened the giant double doors of the school I saw all eyes were on me, just like I hoped wouldn't happen. The first person I see is Donna Tobin, she's glaring at me, probably wishing the floor would just gobble me up; which doesn't seem like a bad idea. She stares at me for a while and finally walks over but she looks over my shoulder and slowly steps away, almost as if she's scared. I turn around and stop dead in my tracks, Jack and Jerry were there, but they weren't paying any attention to me, instead they were talking and laughing like normal people. Jack suddenly stops laughing and turns to look at me and our eyes lock, something flashes through my mind, but I immediately turn and walk the other direction, towards my English class. Yipee. Please note the sarcasm. The rest of the day goes pretty smoothly and I don't run into Jack or Jerry once, but I do keep on getting a few wistful glances from Jerry.

I've noticed that they've stepped out of their "bad boy" group and were now sitting at a table all by themselves. I got a weird feeling that it wasn't because they got into a fight with their friends. I shrugged this thought off though; _they couldn't possibly be sitting at another table because of me, can they? _Suddenly Rudy's voice goes through my head, _'Just try to forget about them'_, I take his advice and I walk out of the school without any thoughts running through my head. Rudy comes to pick me up and we sit in silence, it's not an awkward silence though it's more of a comfortable silence. We arrive at the dojo and I step out while Rudy goes to park the car in the back parking lot again. But once I step in the dojo, my thoughts go back to Jack and Jerry, and all the questions were running through my head again. How would Jerry know if I was a memory loss patient? Why is Jack in my past? Why can't I just forget about them? Why is it so hard for me? Why hasn't my mother called yet? Has something happened to her? How come Donna came forward but went back again? Why weren't Jack and Jerry sitting at their usual table?

Rudy walks in while I'm thinking about this and clears his throat, "Whatcha thinking about kiddo?" He asks.

I shake my head, "Nothing."

He smirks at me, "Couldn't get them out of your head, could you."

I hang my head down in shame, "No."

He laughs and says, "I'm going to go get some snacks." He walks over to the fridge and searches through the food.

I laugh at his carelessness, he lifts his head, and says "Can you do me a favor and go get the box labeled TIP TIP'S STUFF in your room?"

"Couldn't you have gotten it yourself?" I ask him.

He does the same action I did a second ago, he hangs his head down in shame, "I would but I'm not tall enough, once I got it up I couldn't get it down."

I laugh again, "Sure."

I hop down the steps two at a time and open my door, I look up and see the box labeled TIP TIP'S STUFF. I try to reach it but only my finger touches it –I'm only one inch taller than Rudy-, so I decide to do something a little risky. I jumped up on my bed and observed the distance between it and the dresser, it's not that far. So I give a little hop on my bed, then a bigger one, then a bigger one, then I jump the highest until I'm side by side the dresser. In one quick movement I slap the box down along with another one by accident. There's a loud crash and I panic, _what if I broke something?_

_Ugh! You can be so stupid Kim! _I mentally yelled at myself. I quickly hop off my bed and open the box to see if I broke anything. _Phew!_ Nothing was broken, well except for a spoon, which I hope Rudy can replace. I collect everything in the box and close it; I'm about to take it upstairs when something catches my eye. It's a picture, but not just any picture, the person in the picture looks vaguely familiar. I put the box that I'm holding down and pick up the other box I accidentally dropped and put it on the bed. I read the label on the box: OLD MEMORIES was what it said. I hesitantly open the box but then stop, what if Rudy doesn't want anybody looking? _Oh well! I've got nothing to do anyway. _I slowly opened the box again and took out the first picture.

_WOAH!_

It's a picture of Eddie, the kid who goes to my school. I take out the next picture.

_EVEN BIGGER WOAH! _

It's a picture of Milton. I take out the next picture.

_HOLY COW!_

It's a picture of me! What in the world. I'm getting the strangest doubt that Rudy is a stalker. But then again why would he write old memories on the box. I take out the next picture.

_WHAT THE-_

It's a picture of Jerry! I take out the next picture.

_WHAT IN THE WORLD!_

It's a picture of Jack! I take out the next picture.

_OH MY GOD!_

It was a picture of all of us. We were standing in front of the dojo; all of us had smiles on our faces and we were standing in a line. First was Eddie, next to him was Milton, then came Jerry, after him was Rudy, and then there was me and Jack. We were all hugging each other, I think I remember that day –we had just won a tournament and Bobby Wasabi decided to take our picture. My mind was spinning, _so we were all friends? _I knew we were definitely more than just friends, we were a family. I blink at the picture trying to relieve all my memories, but everything becomes a big fuzz. I search more through the box to find anything that would help me remember, but there were only some karate belts and flags with our logo on it. I pull over a flag and find a VCD tape, I turn it over and around, nothing is written on it. I look over at the TV and am surprised to see that there's a VCD player connected to it, funny I never noticed it before. I get off my bed and put the tape into the slot and turn the TV on –I've never really used it because me and Rudy always watched in the dojo upstairs- and was surprised that the lights turned off. _Where the hell did Rudy get all the money to do all this? _

The VCD started playing and I was astonished to see what was playing before me. It was on my tenth birthday –which I now remember, seeing the tape- Jack, Rudy, Milton, Eddie, Jerry, Phil, and Bobby Wasabi were all gathered in the dojo setting up preparations for the party. I guess Jack was in charge because there was no chance any of the others could have pulled the stunt off. I laughed as Jack –who was wearing jeans, a white collar shirt, and a black tie- started walking around with a checklist in his hand.

"_Okay!" Jack said and everybody turned to face him. "Rudy have you set up the cake?" Rudy nodded and pointed to the table covered with decorations and a giant cake._

_Jack nodded in approval –it was funny to see him so business-like unlike now, he was so dull and angry-, he turned to Milton and Eddie who were hanging a giant piñata, "Guys, did you put the candy in the piñata before hanging it?" He asks. Milton nodded, but since he was standing on Eddie's shoulders so Eddie couldn't. _

_Eddie's face suddenly goes rigid and he looks worried, "Uh-oh! I uh gotta goooo! Milton get off of me!"_

_He says and tries to move but Milton falls and pulls Eddie along with him, where he sprints –may I say dragging a screaming Milton- to the bathroom. _

_Jack tries to suppress his laughter and turns to Phil, "Phil finished with the decorations?" _

_Phil looks and smiles, more of a retardish smile, "Uh no! I got to put up the other side of the clown's head, right now it looks like Tootsie's grandmother."_

_Jack rolled his eyes as Jerry came running in, "Yo guys! Kim's on her way here, everybody turn off the lights." _

_Jack's eyes widen and he quickly darts under a table; Jerry and Rudy do the same, "But I didn't finish putting up the other half of the clown's face!" Phil whines._

"_Well I never found a girlfriend, so we're even!" Bobby counters and they both hide behind the wall. _

_I see myself walking in while texting when I realized it's all dark, "Hey what happened to the lights?" I asked out loud. _

_The lights turn on and everybody emerges from their hiding places shouting, "Surprise!"_

_My face looks as if it is in complete shock as Rudy sprays confetti all over the place, "Woah! You guys did this for me?" I asked surprised._

_Jack nods happily, "Yup, I was the one who set it up!"_

_I look towards the clown, whose head is half gone, "Why did you put half of clown's face on the wall?" _

_Jack glares at Phil who puts his head down, "That wasn't me." He says then shakes his head, "Anyways, we should cut the cake, you know how mad you r mom will get if you're not home on time." I shudder at the thought and allow them to sing 'Happy Birthday' to me, while looking at the ground embarrassed. _

_They each fed me a piece of cake (a special tradition we used to do) and then Jerry smothered some on my face. Which, obviously, I have to chase him for, and then Jack gets into the moment and tries to put cake on my face but I let out a playful scream and run around the dojo. He chases me with the cake in his hands and corners me into a wall, I shriek when he grabs my waist and puts the huge chunk of cake on my face. I can see him look at me softly and whispers, "Happy Birthday Kimmy."_

_I grin and slap his shoulder playfully, "Don't call me Kimmy."_

_He laughs and picks me up and spins me around, I laugh again as I hear Jerry say, "Oh so she'll come and kill me when I spread cake on her face, but she won't do anything when Mr. Perfect Pants does!"_

_The grown-ups all laugh at this._

I watch the rest of the tape with tears in my eyes, I remember this day so clear now –we were all playing, joking around, and just having fun. Then the tape ends and the lights turn on again; I stand up and get hit by a big wave of dizziness. But then I realize I'm not lightheaded, I'm remembering my past, of us and the dojo and our fun times. And most importantly I'm remembering Jack and all the times I've spent time with him thinking that he didn't know me that well and that I didn't know him that well either. But he's Jack, he's my Jack, he's my best friend, and that's the reason why it hurts so much. That's the reason why it hurts that he's keeping me so distant, and so far away, it doesn't just hurt it also makes me angry. He's making me angry that he's shoving me away from him purposely, when _he _knows that I'm his best friend. And a part of me is angry at Eddie, Milton, and Jerry for not telling me before and making me suffer like this. I just wanted to walk up to all of them and give them a big slap on the cheek. A big slap that shows love, love that I just found my family and that half of my puzzle piece has been put back together. Which only leaves me with one question, if one half of my puzzle piece is resolved, then what's the other half? What's the other part to this confusing story, and why do I feel like it doesn't end well?

**Phew! Done with chapter 8 so happy, okay a few questions have been answered, but not all of them. The major parts are the parts that are important. Sorry there wasn't any kick moments in this chapter, but that's why I posted both of them. Chapter 7 and Chapter 8. And do you guys want to know something? After chapter 9 the next few chapters are a little sad. But don't worry, there are a lot more kick moments, way more than in the first chapters. But if you want to find the solution to the mystery you got to REVIEW! :D**


	9. Chapter 9: You're the Reason

**Chapter 9: You're the Reason**

"_What's the other part to this confusing story, and why do I feel like it doesn't end well."_

I woke up to my alarm clock and jumped out of bed. I think today would have been the only day I would actually _want_ to go to school. Yesterday -when I remembered everything - I went and confronted Rudy about it. He had shrugged and then had smiled and told me that it was good to have me back. I was confused at first, why did his smile look unbelievably fake? I asked him about it, and he asked me about mine in return. I told him I was angry, which wasn't a lie; I was utterly and completely angry for what Jack did. I was furious on how he could be so vile and mean now, when before he was so sweet and caring.

He always used to be the Jack who would never hurt anybody –especially not me – in any way, except when protecting people. He would be the type of guy who wouldn't let anyone down, and would always be there when we needed a shoulder to cry on if we had a problem. Though, if he was the problem, then who's the person I should be crying on right now. I wouldn't really think of Rudy when it comes to boy problems –especially a problem like this – and definitely not Milton or Eddie, I was the only girl who would ever talk to them. Jerry could be a possibility, but I didn't think he's technically allowed to talk to me thanks to that good for nothing Jack-ass! I felt like kicking him in the place where the sun doesn't shine so well, but I also wanted to hug him at the same time and never let go. I know it's weird. I so badly wanted to ask him why he was doing all this, how his personality suddenly changed in one year, why he was being so difficult, and why he was trying to hurt me.

The thought of considering Milton or Eddie to help was running furiously through my head, but I didn't want to make things more complicated than they already were. Obviously Rudy wasn't giving me any details and Jerry wouldn't either, so there was only one other choice I had –I would have to talk to the lion directly. I shuddered at the thought of walking up to the, now scary Jack, and asking him why he wouldn't come near me anymore, but I had to –I was losing my mind. _Are you suicidal Kim? _I shook that thought away and quickly got dressed for school. I chose my clothes wisely, who knows what I would go through. I didn't even know if I was going to be alive after today or not. I heard Rudy call me so I ran up the stairs, while juggling an apple between my hands.

"Hey Rudy!" I called breathlessly.

He gave me a confused look, "What's with the sudden spark of enthusiasm?"

I shrugged my shoulders nervously, "Um… I don't know?" I was never very good at lying.

He raised an eyebrow not convinced, "Really?" He crossed his arms, "You're eyes don't look happy."

I mentally groaned, "Since when do you ever pay attention to eyes?" I asked exasperated.

He shrugged again, "Since I started to pick up hot girls by the beach." He grinned at me sheepishly.

I waved that response off as if it was nothing –which it wasn't; in fact it was very disturbing, "Look. Can we just go?" I took an enormous bite out my apple and hopelessly flung the rest of it in the trash can.

He smiled in satisfaction and picked up his keys, "Sure."

I turned around guilty, I hated to lie through my teeth, and I walked to the door and quickly got into the car. First time I was actually eager to go to school – that should be in the world record book- considering how pathetic my life was. I didn't even know my lifelong friends for crying out loud! Rudy was giving me the 'you're a weirdo look' the whole time, probably because I was whistling too much for my liking – another flaw when it came to lying. The car barely came to a stop when I flew out the door, not waiting for a goodbye from Rudy; I could hear him laughing as he drove away. I know it was kind of rude, but in my defense I had a lot to do today. I sprinted to my English class, praying that the teacher wouldn't notice. She didn't, but _he _did. I felt his eyes burning holes in the back of my neck; it was almost as if he had read my thoughts, which was physically impossible. His stare made it even harder for me to concentrate than usual; and of course today was the day of all the days, that Mrs. Jones had decided to ask me what age Shakespeare was when he died. I had totally forgotten we were learning about him, _stupid Jackass messing up my thoughts!_

The day gradually went on and I twitched my hands nervously as I waited for the clock to turn 2:40 –I figured it would be best to ask him after we were done with classes, to make it easier for me to beat him up – after what felt like four hundred years the bell finally rang, ending the week. Everybody was scurrying around trying to pack up their things, so they could be out the door before Mrs. Jones piled another week's worth of homework on our backs. I looked over to see if Jack was packing slowly or fast; he was packing fast. Too fast for sure. Luckily I hadn't taken anything out to put away, so I was done about ten minutes before him. I waited, my glare never left his face, I knew he knew I was waiting for him and packed even faster. I gawked, _damn those muscles! Shut up Kim! _ He finished packing his bag and was headed out the door, I was about to follow him when someone stopped me. Or should I have said a pink heel stopped me.

"What do you want Donna?" I mumbled.

She looked at me with her stupid eyes of death, "What did you do to my Jack?" She glared at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Ugh! Not this crap again. Look Donna I didn't _do_ anything to him, if it makes you even happier, then I'll tell you that I'm not even staying with him anymore either."

She flipped her hair, "If you aren't then why isn't he the old Jack?" She sneered.

I shrugged, "I don't know. All I know is that he hates my guts." I glared at his back as he walked away.

She smiled triumphantly and put her hands on her hips like she was posing for a photo, "Good. Now stay away from him." She said, her voice was unbelievably sweet.

I watched his retreating figure, "Not a chance." I murmured so low that I wasn't even sure I heard it.

Somehow I managed to escape Donna's 'wrath' and I quickly made a stop at my locker to get my books. I had lost Jack, but I saw Jerry, which meant that Jack was somewhere nearby too. I used my locker as an excuse to search the hallway from him, as if people were there. The hall was almost empty, just a few groups scattered here and there. When I didn't see Jack anywhere, I realized that he probably left, and that I should have just given up, it was a lost cause. I sighed sadly and lazily walked down the steps of the school, how could he have possibly known that I was out to get him, he couldn't read my mind, could he? Nope impossible, this isn't Twilight, but I wished it was, that would make so much more sense right now. I looked around the parking lot, I knew Rudy wasn't going to come this early, he said he was going to be a little late today. Which made me wonder why Rudy wouldn't let me drive myself, probably because I had the tendency to create a lot of problems when I was behind the wheel. I plopped down on the ground behind the dumpsters – the place where my problems had once started – and decided to read Romeo and Juliet; I'm a sucker for romances. I was halfway through the story when I suddenly I heard a grunt and crash behind me, at first I was scared that it was a serial killer, but then I had remembered I was at school. _Idiot Kim!_ I looked behind the dumpster and there he was, sitting like he had just lost his girlfriend. _Or his best friend, _I thought smugly_. _Maybe _this_ was about me, well somewhat. I stood up and walked over to him; he didn't see me standing there at first, so I cleared my throat and put my hands around my sodden middle. He looked up at me with those beautiful brown orbs, and I thought I would just melt.

He gave me a hot glare, "What?" He asked annoyed.

I was caught off guard by the sound of his voice and I solemnly blinked, "Um…" I stalled, I totally forgot what I came for, I was too distracted by his face, "I was just…hehe…you know um…" He gave me a flat look and raised an eyebrow.

I looked at him nervously as he glared at me, then looked away. His eyes lost focus from mine, as if they were hypnotizing me, and it suddenly snapped together. I was no longer nervous, instead I was angry once again, "What do you mean _what?" _

He narrowed his eyes and I blinked, "Excuse me?" He was already in front of me in the second I had closed my eyes, he growled and pushed me into the wall, "You might wanna watch your tone." His voice was deadly and he was gripping my waist, his face was inches from mine.

For some reason it didn't bother me as much this time –probably because I was somewhat used to it. I crossed my hands, I wasn't scared of him anymore –no matter how many guns he carried around -, "You know _what_," I replied calmly.

He closed his eyes –it looked like he was trying to contain his anger – and smirked devilishly, "You know I could kill you in five seconds right?" His face quickly rearranged itself in the death glare again.

I raised both my eyebrows, "Try me."

He looked into my eyes and let out a surrendered breath, "What do you want?" He was back to being annoyed again.

I glared at him in disbelief, "You know what I want."

He rolled his eyes, "Yeah, and you're not going to get it." He shoved me aside, his arm lingering at my shoulder, and started to walk away. My body instantly felt cold and I took in a huffy breath.

_Oh no you don't!_

I wasn't going to let him off that easily, so I grabbed his arm, "Oh no! You're not going anywhere."

He shook out of my grasp easily, "Yeah, well watch me." He resumed walking.

"Jack!" I shouted.

He waved his hand behind him.

"Jack!" I shouted at him again.

He didn't respond, but only continued walking further.

I screamed at him, "Jackson Brewer you come back here right now!" He didn't even stop and I cringed, I sounded like his mother.

I think he took it that way too, "Who are you, my mother?" He finally turned around and smirked at me and then walked even further.

_Ugh! This is just perfect._

I couldn't let him walk away –he probably wouldn't even come near me after this – I shouldn't let him walk away, I wouldn't.

I let out a annoyed breath, "You asked for it." I watched as his body moved away from mine triumphantly. That was when I did something I'd never thought I would do in my life, something which would make him kill me for sure later. I ran to him and jumped on his back wrapping my arms around him tightly, he staggered for a second and then retook his position.

"What the hell blondie!" He yelled furiously, obviously taken by surprise.

I only laughed (evilly), "Mwuahahaha!" I pulled my grip even tighter around his shoulders and swung my legs around his hips.

He tried to shake my off, but there was no way I was going to let go, "Get off!"

"No!" I said like a five year old.

He tried to shake me off once again, but I wouldn't let him, "Seriously! You're in 11th grade, be mature, this is no way to get your answers!"

"I'm not getting off until you tell me what's going on!" I said stubbornly.

I heard him sigh and then mutter, "You're going to get yourself killed."

I snorted, "Yeah, I'd like to see that happen."

He shook his head, "You're crazy Crawford!"

Ugh! Again with the stupid name! "Why can't you call me Kim like everybody else that's normal, like people who _don't_ have bipolar mood swings."

He shook his head again, "Because I don't feel like it."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Why?"

"Ugh! Would you shut up already and get off my back?" He asked frustrated.

"Not until you tell me what's going on!"

"Fine."

"Fine what?" I asked. _Did he give in already._

"Can you get the keys out of my pocket?" He said angrily, "I kind of can't reach them right now!"

I realized that in the time we were arguing that Jack had carried me home –by home I meant his house – and that we were actually standing outside his front door. I looked at the house with more thoughtfulness, it reminded me so much of when we were little, and it had been so long since I've been there. I now noticed how much I'd missed this house. I quickly reached into his pocket and took out the big metal keys and handed them to him, eagerly. He grunted in reply and I took that as a yes to answering my questions.

I sighed, "Now tell me what's going on."

"Fine." He said.

"Really?"

"Joke!"

I kicked his hip and he winced in pain.

"Tell me!" I demanded.

"No." He said more firmly.

"Then I'm not getting off you." I said smugly and tightened my grip, there's nothing worse than having a teenage girl stuck to your back, whining.

He shrugged and walked upstairs as if it was nothing, I didn't get what he was doing. We were in his room, I was confused, why are we here? I felt him smirk under my hands which were now covering his mouth. Suddenly, he ran to his bed and jumped on backwards, crushing me with his back. My hands and feet flung off his body and I was laying under Jack's back, hardly able to breathe.

"Jack!" I gasped.

He didn't respond, instead he pushed on me further, "Mhmmm…"

"Jack!" I gasped again, I couldn't find any air.

"Jack!" I wailed, trying to get a sentence out. I thrashed my legs and arms. He didn't move an inch.

"I can't breathe! Flease flet me fgo." My words were muffled and he turned over to face me, while crushing me further in the process. He grabbed my wrists and shook me hard.

He looked deep into my eyes and I was mesmerized by them again , "What will you do if I let you go?" He said in a husky voice, like he wanted to do something –really badly.

"Straight back to school, to go with RUDY!" I gasped out, my eyes never leaving his.

He nodded in approval and looked away, snapping me from his trance –allowing me to think straight again , "Good. Now get out." He hissed in my ear and got off of me, I took in a deep gust of air. I looked at my face in the mirror, it was purple, I waited for my face to go back to my normal skin color. I heard Jack laughing behind me.

_That's it!_

I folded my hands, "JOKE!" And I laughed at the trick he tried to pull on me before.

He glared angrily, "Get out."

"Never!"

His right hand clenched up in a fist and he was trembling, he ran another hand through his wavy hair, "Ugh! I'm not going to talk about this right now." He said almost surprisingly calm.

"Then how about tomorrow."

"No."

"Then the next day."

"No, Crawford!" He glowered at me.

I knew I was getting to him, "Then the next."

"NO!"

"Then the-"

"SHUT UP! I told you I'm not going to answer any questions. EVER! Stop acting like a wuss and get out of my fucking house!" He broke. "Just because you know who I am doesn't mean it gives you any rights to be in _my _house, asking me questions that I said I would never answer. YOU'RE NOTHING BUT A STUPID, PSYCHO, BLONDE BI-"

_SLAP! _The room echoed; I was on the verge of ripping his face off.

"How dare you! Who do _you _think you think you are to call me…_that…_I'm no more of a _psycho_ than you are an _idiot!_ I don't care if you've committed at least what, twenty crimes? I'm no damn afraid of you, than Jerry is! So _you _stop acting like a wuss and tell me what's going on!"

His expression was a very confusing one –something I couldn't read, _maybe surrender?-_, but I was nowhere near done; I was so damn furious with his stupid mood swings, I knew he was not telling me something, something important. "DON'T TRY TO COVER IT UP! YOU KNOW THAT I KNOW, AND YOU KNOW THAT I'M RIGHT! YOU KNOW THAT I KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU AND YOU KNOW THAT YOU'RE HIDING. SOMETHING HAPPENED AND I WANT TO KNOW! " I screamed at him.

He didn't say anything –I could tell that he was taken by surprise for a second- I thought I was losing my mind. He was about to open his mouth, but I didn't let him speak.

"What is wrong with you?!" I yelled a little calmer now. "What happened to the Jack I was best friends with? What happened to him huh?"

"I-" He said and tried to get a word in, but I didn't let him.

"I don't get why you're being so pessimistic, so rude, so mean! How could you live like this? Hurting everybody you touch, hurting me. Do you not remember all the times we had shared together! Is it that hideous to think about _them_, and Rudy? What happened to the Jack that I knew? My Jack. I know you're not telling me something, I figured. You made sure that I would lose all connections with Jerry because he knows to. Doesn't he? But I don't care, I could have easily found out by just asking him in the way that _I _would normally do, but I didn't because I wanted to ask you! I don't know why, but I feel a weird urge to be with you to, and I'm forced into you're stupid life! And now that I remember everything, I know you're keeping something about _ME_ from ME! YOU HAVE TO STOP TRYING KEEP MY LIFE LOCKED UP IN YOU-"

I heard a roar, "Enough!"

I shivered at his voice, and at the state he was in. He was trembling with anger again, like he was about to explode or something. I didn't know what to do, what if he took out his gun and shot me straight in the head. But instead he grabbed my neck and shoved me into the wall hard, I heard a slam come from my body, and felt something hot run down my back. Blood. He was strangling me, and for once in my life I was actually terrified of Jack Brewer.

"Enough!" He yelled again and glared at me, "What makes you think that you know everything about me, huh? Who told you I was the Jack that you knew!"

"Nobody told me-" I tried to say.

He cut me off, "I know nobody told you. I know that you remember _that _Jack, but I'm definitely not him."

"Wh-"

"The Jack you knew was fake!" He screamed in fury.

I was confused and he continued, "The only reason I was _that_ Jack was to trap YOU!"

He let out a furious breath and let go my neck –I had totally forgotten that he was trying to strangle me, but I was beyond shock to care anymore, "Why- why would you try to trap me?" I asked bewildered.

He started shaking again, "Because you're special."

I stared at him angrily, "Don't give me that crap Jack! I know I'm not special and that you're not fake! Now tell me what's going on now!"

"That's just it, you're special!" He shouted again.

"Shut up Jack! It's you who has changed! None of us have changed, Eddie, Milton, Jerry, and Rudy are still all the same! You're the only one who's doing this!"

"I know I've _changed_, but that was way before last year!" He yelled and I shook my head trying to counter with him, but he wasn't finished. "You're the one who's changed, you're the one who's _changed _me, you're the reason I was in this mess in the first place, you're the reason I did what I had to do, you're the reason you're father's dead, you're the reason why I came to join the dojo in the first place, you're the reason why I was supposed to meet you when you were five, you're the reason why my heart is still beating, and you're the reason why I'm still here, you're the reason why I'm still alive!"

I glared at him, "Why would I be-" I lifted my hand to slap him again.

"Because I love you!"

I stopped short and looked at him, "What did you say?" I was in shock once again, and my head started to hurt.

" I said I love you!" He yelled again. "I was doing all this because I loved you!"

"Wait, loved?"

"Yes I have loved you!"

"What do you mean 'have loved'?" I asked again bewildered, this didn't make any sense.

He put a hand over his face, "Yes, 'loved' I've loved you way before you even knew me."

"Wh-how-whe-why?" I looked for the right word, but I was too hurt to comprehend.

"Don't you get it?" He asked shaking my shoulders. "You _have_ to get away from me!"

"Why?" The thought of him leaving me now, sent a sheering pain through my heart.

He sucked in a breath, "It's for your own good." He calmed down again.

"What does that even mean?!" I screamed at him, I was so confused my brain was throbbing.

"It means that you're in a lot of danger!" He screamed right back. _Nope he wasn't calm._

"Besides Donna and her 'posse' there is no other danger right now." I countered.

"Yes there is. Danger that you don't know about."

I shrugged, "Then I'll stay with you." My voice was surprisingly even, though I was hurting so much, physically and emotionally. A lot was happening that it was making my head hurt. Like a headache. A really really really really bad headache.

"I love you!" He yelled even louder. I swear that the whole town could of heard us.

Before I knew what was happening, he grabbed my cheek and slammed his lips on mine. I don't know what came over me, I felt an absolute need to have him. I was craving for his lips as bad as they were craving for mine. He was concentrated –I could tell- almost as if he was being careful not to hurt me, but he still kissed me with full lust going through his lips. I grabbed a fistful of his hair and brought him closer to me. He didn't object –he obviously liked the closeness - his other hand grabbed my waist possessively and he shoved me into the wall, his lips never leaving mine. The touch of the cold wall caught me by such surprise that I gasped and my mouth opened. He took that opportunity to take more. I didn't even know what I was doing. I didn't know what had happened when my legs started to feel like jelly, I soon lost control over them making them go numb, luckily Jack was holding me so tight that I didn't really notice. His lips moved desperately on mine as if I was a drink and he was thirsty. Soon his other hand slid down from my cheek to the other side of my waist and he squeezed me. I moaned and he growled graciously. His lips left mine, too soon for my liking and he pulled away from me, but not before he showered slow kisses on the right side of my jaw bone. I moaned again. He looked at me with both of those beautiful brown seas of chocolate and trailed his lips at the side of my face, his hands still gripping my sides so tight that I felt like I was going to faint, he said four words that made my heart stop, almost literally, "I love you Kim."

My eyes shot open as the sound of my name came through his mouth, he said my name so lustfully that to my shame and horror I busted into tears and fell to the ground, and I didn't even know why, another uncontrollable force. My legs had already lost consciousness so it didn't really matter now. I put my face in my hands and sobbed my heart out. I didn't know what was wrong with me, it was like the sound of him saying my name was hurting, I was crying for no apparent reason. I felt Jack lift me up, but I kept my head shamefully down, I didn't want him to see me like this. He was going to laugh.

Jack put a finger under my chin and tilted my face toward him, "See, do you get what I meant when I said I wasn't going to say your name now?"

I nodded and slowly looked up into his eyes, "How did you know that- that I would cry?"

He gave me a slight peck on the lips, the way that it should be illegal, "Trust me, I know a lot about you that you don't know Kim."

Another wave of personality switch hit and before I knew it was being cradled in Jack's muscular arms. I wrapped my arms around him tight and sobbed some more into his shirt, completely ruining it. It didn't look like he seemed to care and I was thankful for that. We were standing like that for who knows how long, before I said something.

"Jack?" I was terrified for some reason.

He started kissing my neck persuasively, "Mmmmm?"

"I love you." I was waiting for him to respond by laughing, or embarrassing me by saying that this was all a joke, but instead he smiled against my neck and moved his lips to the top of my head to kiss me again, but then he resisted and sighed sadly.

"Kim it's not safe for you to be here with me."

"Kiss me first."

He sighed and gave me a slight peck on my lips, he grabbed the sides of my face and stroked my cheeks, wiping away the small tears that had fallen while he had kissed me.

"You… I gotta get away from you Kim. It's not safe."

"Please don't leave me." And I hugged him tighter.

"Kim…" He moaned.

"Please?" I said hopefully.

"I- Kim?" He was about to say something, but he got distracted.

My legs were weak and so were my arms, I lost all connections and they fell limp against me. I was about to fall when Jack caught my waist.

"Kim what happened?" He asked worried; he held my back and felt the wet spot that was stained with my blood. "How did this-" he paused and he growled, "Shit! Did I do this to you?" His eyes were filled with worry again and he slapped his head, "Kim, this is what I meant when I told you you had to go. I hurt you."

"I-I-I don't know." I couldn't concentrate and I was losing my words too, I felt my eyes droop. I quickly grabbed his shirt.

"Jack please don't leave me."

He ignored me, "Kim what happened to you, we got to get you to the hospital."

"No!" I said, but my eyelids drooped further.

"Kim! Stop being so stubborn, we have to go now!" I tried to protest, but he had already picked me up bridal style and was carrying me through the door.

"Not until you tell me you won't leave."

"Kim, you don't know what you'll get into…what you're already into." He honestly looked scared.

"Just…promise…me." I was almost losing consciousness.

He took my small hand in his large one, his eyes never leaving mine as gripped me tightly, "I promise."

That's all I needed to hear before I fell into a deep sleep, or in other words into my past.

**All done! Okay yeah they kissed :D and Jack told Kim everything (or so she thought) Mwahahaha! I know I'm evil. Anyway the next few chapters are about Kim's past. They're a little depressing but don't worry most of the story will make sense after this. But then the problem is Jack's side wont anymore, he's a mystery and that won't be answered until the end of the flashback. So if you want to find out what Kim's past is you guys gotta REVIEW! Please? **


	10. Chapter 10: Kim

**Chapter 10: Kim**

**Okay, so we're finally at the flashback. Yay! Anyway the flashback is going to be in the regular font so don't think it's the present. Sorry it's kind of short…not much. Kay! Enjoy y'all! :D**

_Rinnnnnnnnnggg! _Ugh! Stupid alarm clock, I curse the day these were made!_ Rinnnnnnnnnnnnggg! _Not again! _Rinnnnnnngggggggggggggggggggggggggg! _Arghhhhh! How come this stupid thing won't shut the hell up?! I pressed the button on my alarm clock, but it still kept ringing, instinctively I tried to dismantle it. Suddenly I heard a message:

"Kim! Answer the freaking phone!"

Ohhhh! So it wasn't the clock, now it makes sense. Then I have to alter my thoughts, I curse the day these _phones_ were made! They're ruining my Saturday! I heard the stupid piece of shi…junk ring again, and I groggily pulled it to my lap and pressed the speaker button.

"What do you wan't?" I snapped irritated.

"Kim! Finally, you answered, we're going to be late, get up!" It was Jack.

_Wait what? _ "What?" I asked still half asleep, "What are we going to be late for?" I was confused, _why was he calling me at seven in the morning?_

"First of all, open your eyes."

I immediately obeyed and opened them, a bright light hit my face, I groaned and pulled over the covers, but someone ripped them off me. I screamed and got into defensive mode, _somebody was in my house!_ I started attacking the mysterious killer, while being blinded by the stupid light.

"Hey Kim Kim! Relax it's me." I heard Jack say.

I stopped at once and groaned again. I chucked my phone at his arm and flopped back down on my bed, sighing in relief that it wasn't a killer, "You idiot! You scared the hell out of me."

He chuckled, "Okay first of all, OW! And second, get up lazy-ass we're going to be late." He said pulling me out of bed.

I clenched my hands into fists and rubbed them over my eyes, trying to adjust to the light, "Ugh! For what?"

"The tournament you dimwit!"

My eyes automatically snapped open, "Wait, that's _today?!_" I quickly sat upright.

He laughed again, "Yeah and somebody overslept."

I pouted, "I did not oversleep, I just forgot." I put my head down.

He nodded mischievously, "Which is another way to say, you're LATE!"

"Aaaah!" I jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom, but halted at the door, "Wait a second, how did you get in here?"

He relaxed on my bed casually, "The door. Duh!"

I shook my head, "No! Who let you in? Did Mom?"

He smirked, "I used the key under the mat."

I gasped, "How'd you know that was there?"

He shook his head in disbelief, "Kim, I've been to your house at least a thousand times, and you think I haven't seen you use the key before? How dumb do you think I am?"

I stomped my feet, "Dang! Curse my stupidity. But once Mom finds you here she's gonna freak and probably kick you out for _good_." I smirked at the thought of Jack running away from my mom, it brought joy to me.

He smirked in return, "If… she _was _here."

"What?!" I narrowed my eyes, "What did you do?"

"Nothing, " He replied, "she left about an hour ago for the tournament, she though you already left."

"Aw, damn it!"

He looked innocently shocked, "Did you just cuss?"

I pursed my lips, "No!"

" Okay fine, now you might want to hurry if we want to make it on time, without Rudy killing both of us."

I groaned, "Rudy sent you to get me?"

He nodded evilly, "Yup, he's already on the verge of killing you, I don't want to be added to that." He smirked at me.

I groaned, "Perfect."

He laughed and picked up an old newspaper that was laying on the floor and started to read it. I rolled my eyes, like _he _would ever read _that. _I ran into bathroom to brush my teeth and to take a quick shower. I turned the water on and stepped in the hot tub, the water tingled on my cool body and dripped from my arms to my feet, I played with the water for a few minutes and let it roll off my fingers –making me feel like a water fairy or something. It felt nice to play like a kid once in a while; I wanted to stay in the shower forever, but then I heard an unpleasant bang come from my door.

"Hurry it up Kim! I don't want to die today!" Jack yelled over the shower.

I cursed to myself, _doesn't that beautiful boy have anything else to do?!_ And reluctantly turned off the water. I wrapped a towel around my naked body; I looked over to the hanger to see that I hadn't put any clothes there.

_Great! Just utterly perfect, Jack can't see me like this! _

The thought of him seeing me in a towel brought a faint blush to my cheeks, but I quickly shoved them away. I tugged the towel tighter around my chest and opened the door a crack; Jack was staring at the door impatiently, a frown set on his face –the newspaper was thrown on the floor again – as if he was mad at the newspaper, I stuck my head out and glared at him.

"Don't look!"

He jumped from the sound of my voice, "Why?" He asked, his face quickly changed from angry to a smirk (No shocker).

"Um…" I turned beet red.

"Kim just tell me why and I won't look." He said calmly.

"I-um forgot my clothes." I said embarrassed.

"Oh you k-"

"I said don't look!" I snapped.

He smirked for the millionth time and turned around, I took it as a go and ran into my closet, taking in and letting out deep breaths, waiting for my face to return to its normal color. I closed the closet door and looked through my clothes for my gi. I searched the racks for something white, but there were only an array of colors. I ran a hand through all the hangers and tried to spot a blue and white gi, made especially for tournaments. It wasn't there. _What? I knew I put here. _Suddenly the door opened, and Jack came in; I screamed and then blushed.

"Jack! Get out."

He rolled his eyes and stepped out, only sticking his hand in, "I think you might need this." In his hand was my gi.

I snatched it away from him, "Where did you find it?" I hissed.

He closed the door and then talked, while I put on my gi, "You set it out before you went in the bathroom."

I slapped my head, "Oof!"

_Stupid Jack, making me all nervous that I forgot to bring my clothes with me!_

I walked out of the closet, to meet a smirking Jack (again), "Blue's a good color on you." He said amused.

I gave him a sarcastic smile, "Yeah, thanks for the criticism. Now let's go."

"No, I'm serious!" He said defensively.

"Sure you are."

He murmured something to himself and got up and grabbed his leather jacket with him, I stopped as I analyzed his outfit, "Wait, how come _you're _not wearing your gi?" I asked.

I just now realized that he was wearing black jeans, a black and white striped shirt, a leather jacket –which he was carrying-, and black boots. He flicked my nose, and I swatted his hand away, "This is you're tournament Kimmy bear, remember."

I slapped his chest, "Don't you Kimmy bear me," I said angrily.

"Why Kimmy? Scared your bear will cry." He teased.

I took in a breath, "That's it!" And I chased him all the way outside, where I stopped.

"What it _that?_" I said gaping in horror, at a red and black motorcycle.

He grinned, "My bike isn't she a beauty? I named her _Kimmy Bear."_ He said still teasing me about my stupid nickname he decided to come up with in fifth grade.

I slapped the back of his head, "Shut up! There is no way I'm going to get on that!"

He grabbed my shoulders, "Relax Kim, you'll be fine."

I shook my head, "It's not me I'm worried about."

He gave me a confused look, "Then?"

"Don't be an idiot Jack! You're waaaaay too young to drive that piece of junk." I said eying the motorcycle again.

He grabbed his chest, acting as if he was hurt, "Aw man, Kim, please don't offend me. People say I pass off for seventeen." He gave me a sly look, "Don't I?"

I looked down nervous, "Well…yeah."

He nodded and picked me up and put me on the bike, "Now hold on, kay?"

I groaned, "I feel like this is a bad idea."

Jack shook his head and hopped up in front of me, I grabbed his shoulders, "It only is if you think of it that way Kim."

I rolled my eyes, "Whatever. Hey! What did you name you're bike?"

He didn't say anything for a second, "Nothing." It was almost as if he didn't want to tell me something, "Now come on if you don't want to be killed."

"I think I will be either way." I muttered under my breath.

Normally when someone starts an engine and accelerates, they mostly start slow. Well, my best friend of an idiot, decided that it would be sooooo much more cooler if he started fast. I didn't know what happened to me, but I was scared to death, I held on to Jack with my dear life while he hooted in joy. I buried my head into his back and prayed that the ride/rollercoaster would be over. It was, and soon we were in the parking lot. I quickly got off and caught my head, I was so dizzy. That's when I heard him say something so quiet I don't think I wouldn't have ever heard it, "Kim."

**Okay, yeah it was really short, but this is kind of like an introduction. To get started on the flashback, and I know it was really sweet that he named his favorite bike after Kim. And saying that it was a beauty. Well I hope you guys enjoyed the small bit of the flashback. ENJOY! And please REVIEW!**


End file.
